daddy's little girl
by twilight1996
Summary: Carsile spanked bella. One thing lead to another, and bella is in alot of trouble, but will carsile be there for bella when she needs him the most?
1. your not going anywhere

" I'm sorry my sweet isabella, I do forgive you" I realeased her from my grasp, I thought she would relax and act like my sweet daughter, but I felt her shake with anger, fear, and embarrisment. She jumped off me and pulled her pants up. She ran to the door, not before turning around to face me.

" Are you proud? You just spanked a 16 year old, thanks for the memories of charlie" She gave me a fake smile before running out. Bella, is my adopted daughter, she was abused for years intill I found her in the forest, ever since then you could say that she is a daddy's girl. I try my best not to favourite her, but she's just so fragule, my other children are my own blood, alice and rosalie. Well jasper and emmet, are from esme's side, there parents died so we adopted them too, but bella has exspeirenced the most pain. She wont tell us how long, but she has told me what he has did to her, when we found her I was sure she was dead, but she's a fighter. Charlie must of said some pretty bad things to her bella because she has very low selfasteem. I guess charlie had at some point done something to bella simlar to this, but probably harsher. I didn't feel proud I felt like a monster, I let my temper get the best of me because she said I was being a stubern grandpa, im sure she was only trying to lighten up a aquward conversation, but she asked for birth controle, and she's to young to be having sex if you asked me. I put my hand in my face, her face made my heart break a little, she looked betrayed, probably because I just had. I told bella to ask me for anything, and that she can talk to me about anything. I got up out of my chair. I closed my office door and walked down the stairs.

" Dad whats wrong with bella? She just ran up to her room crying" Jasper asked

"um er nuthing" I mumbled,

"Oh dad and daddy's little girl had a disagreement" Emmet lauphed,

"Emmet you better zip your lip's I will take your x-box and give it to good will" I warned. He shut up pretty quick. I grabbed some advil and swallowed then dry, and went upstairs to bella's room. I stood outside her door, I heard her sob's, I could tell she was trying to calm down to talk on her phone but, she couldint.

"He- he- uh- I thouh-thought- he-he lov" She broke into sobs again, was she talking about me?

"N-no ed- I- do-don't ca-care he sp-span-spanked m-me, I th-ough h-he" She broke down into sobs again, I really must of hurt her,

"ok-okay, i-ill s-see- yo-you in a –few" She sobbed,, then hung up her phone. She thought she was going to go out? I need to talk to her still. I heard her get up and walk into her closet, yah I do spoil her walk in closet. I knocked on her door and stepped in, she had a duffle bag in her hand. She jumped when she heard me, and broke into another fit of sobs.

"Bella" I whispered, she turned around looking at me and hid the duffle bag, normally I probably wouldint on noticed but, I had heard her call.

"wh-what?" she sobbed, looking away from me.

"I really am sorry" I whispered, she didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me.

"Bella? Please talk to me" I asked, She turned around and started filling her duffle bag with clothes.

"Bella" I asked a little more serously, she still ignored me, I was getting a little mad.

"Bella, you are not going anywhere till you talk to me, im trying to talk to as to why I spanked you" I Said raising my voice a little. She took a few breathe's like a taught her when she younger.

"I'm going out" was all she said before she zipped up her bag.

"No your not, not with that guy" I raised my voice more.

"I trusted you carsile, I thought you were the only would that would actually make me forget about what charlie has done to me" She yelled, at me frustrated.

"Then sit down and we can talk!" I yelled,

"I already tried that and look what happened" She yelled rudley, she grabbed her backpack and slung it of her shoulder. She walked out of her closet, and out of her door. I followed right behind her.

"You are not going anywhere do you hear me?!" I yelled at her,

"look Dad I need space" She said the word dad like it was a swear word. She walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

"You take one step out of that door" I warned, She turned around and glared at me.

"Watch me" She whispered, she went to take another step, but I ran over, and picked her up over my shoulder.

"LET ME GO" she screamed.

"What on earth-" esme's voice came from the kitchen, I walked up the stairs and into her room, I set her down on her bed.

"Intill you are ready to act like your actually 16, and not 6 you may come out of your room, but intill then no cell phone, or computer" I yelled, at her. She looked away sobbing.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled frustrated with her ignoring me. She turned and looked at me,

"I hate you" she whispered, I looked at her shocked.

"get out" She yelled. I nodded numbly, and walked out of her room.


	2. Crying carsile, and a screaming bella

**Yes I got my first review xD I was reading over my story, and wow spelling mistakes much? Lol I like litterly just typed that out, but anyway because I got my one review (one is a lucky number xD) here is another chapter if you like this story ;)**

**Bella's pov.**

"**GET OUT" I yelled at carsile. I watched as carsile walked out of my bedroom without a word. The images of carsile spanking me flooded my mind, and just as I suspected charlie's images came along to. Tears ran down my face as pain flooded me. **

_**I laid on the grown, charlie kicking me in the stomach over and over,**_

"_**stop please!" I begged, charlie lauphed like the maniac he is, and kicked me once more before he passed out. **_

**I shivered at the memory, I decided to concentrate on breathing since I am still sobbing uncontrolably. After calming down a little, I put some music on to confort me, I always did this after I had a beating from charlie. It helped me get away, I could stay in my room and stare off into space for hour's. I threw my back pack against the wall, it landed with bang, as a picture fell down from the wall, I didn't bother to check what picture or to clean up the mess. I kicked off my shoe's and laid down in bed. As I drifted off into my own world, i didn't have to come back intill I wished too.**

_**I ran around the medow filled with daisy's, rose's, and so many pretty flowers's. I was wearing a white dress, I span around and laid down into the bed of flower's. The smell of rose's and daisy's filled my nose. I let a sigh of joy out, there was sound of a water stream, and bird's chirping. I picked some flower's and fiddled with them, picking the peddles. Everything was wonderfull, how I wish my life could be. I heard the sound of footsteps walking through the forest,**_

"_**Edward?" I called, the footsteps came faster,**_

"_**yes love?" I heard his velvet voice whisper into my ear, I turned around but he wasint there. I looked around and couldint find him.**_

"_**Edward?" I yelled, this time. I heard the footsteps stop, I turned around to the clearing of the medow. I gasped**_

"_**Charlie?" I asked, **_

"_**My sweet isabella" He had carsile's voice. He started walking towards me, it frightend me.**_

"_**charlie no" I stepped back. His pase picked up, I turned and started running, but he caught me around the waste, and tossed me onto the ground. I let a scream out,**_

"_**No No Charlie" I screamed, he kicked me over and over in the stomach.**_

"_**HELP" I screamed.**_

**I shot up in my bed covering my mouth. Tears fell from my eye's. I barried my face into my hands.**

"**Bella?" I jumped at the voice,**

"**its okay bella its only us" emmet's soft voice whispered, I couldint see them, it had gotten dark out.**

"**Bella are you alright?" jasper asked, **

"**no" I whispered, sobbing. I felt arms rap around me, **

"**It's okay bells" emmet whispered, I nodded, Jasper sat down on the other side of me, he patted my back. Emmet and jasper talked about stuff that took my mind off my night mare, they talked to me about how the restled, or how the got grounded a year ago, things that made my lauph. **

"**thank you guys" I smiled,**

"**anytime sis" Emmet smiled.**

"**I think Im going to try and sleep again" I smiled, even thought they probably couldint see it.**

"**okay sweet dreams" jasper whispered, they both got up and shut my door softly. The minute that my door shut, tears fell from my eye's again. I felt lonley that I don't have a dad. After the way carsile has bin treating me and iv bin treating him, chances are he probably cant wait to put me up for adoption, and charlie. I shivered just thinking about him. I laid back down again and shut my eyes. **

**Carsiles pov.**

**I laid in bed next to esme, she was disapointed that I spanked bella, she said she was disapointed that I would ever do that to one of our kids. I was disapointed in myself also, I really do regret doing that to bella. It's 4 in the morning, I laid awake stairing at the ceiling, my sad bella went to bed mad and without supper. When esme brang supper up to bella she was sleeping. I shut my eye's knowing I would have a long day tomorro. **

"**No No NO" I heard bella shout, **

"**Charlie!" she screamed.**

"**Help" she yelled. I got out of bed,**

"**carsile?" esme rolled over, **

"**Bella's having a nightmare" I told her, she nodded her head and got up, I opend my door and walked down the hall to bella's room. **

"**It's okay bella its only us" Emmet's whispered softly.**

"**Are you okay bella?" Jasper whispered. I sighed she had wonderful brothers. I went back to my bedroom and shut the door, and climed into bed. I wish that was me conforting her, like I always use to do when she had nightmares, but I felt that her having the night mare was my fault. That I caused my sweet bella nightmares, a tear slid down my face. I rolled onto side, and wiped my eye. **


	3. Were is bella?

Wooh 2 review's in a day, talk about feeling loved xD But anyway chaptar 3 here we goo **and imagine bella's room like edward's but like more girly, you know with like say a pink couch instead of black kinda thing***

And listin to the song alice- avril lavigne, I listined to that song the entire time I wrote this, it kinda inspired this chapter, but it's a good song too =D

Bella pov.

I eventually did cry myself to sleep, but woke up only minutes later from nightmare's. So I gave up on sleeping, it's about 6 in the morning, the sun is justing rising, I stared out my window, the veiw is beatiful, it took my breathe away. I grabbed my sketch book and started sketching it, it didn't capture the beauty of the picture but it captured a memory. But unfortunalty not at the best time, I flipped through all my sketch's lot's of them were of edward in the medow. The medow is the only place were edward and I call our own, its like our place. Couple of them were of the house, tree's and such. I was about to shut my the book, but one caught my eye, it was of daddy and me. I was sitting on his lap lauphing, I hand written in bold print **Daddy's little girl. **Carsile looked so young there, I was only about 3 or 4. Tears ran down my face and onto the paper. I closed the book, hoping to push away the memories. I decided to vist the medow, I got dressed into shorts and a tank top. I crept downstairs silently into the kitchen, I grabbed a couple of water bottles and stuff them into my bag, I grabbed my blanket and headed out the door. I would of took my cell phone but seeing as carsile took it, he has no way to know were I am. I started on my hike to the medow, it's about 3, or 4 miles from here. I listend to my ipod as I walked the to familiar path, once I arrived I sighed in content I could drift away in piece. I laid my blanket out, and laid down. i finally felt piece for the time being as my mind wondered off.

Carsile pov.

I woke up with a huge headace, I only imagine I got around 5 or 6 hour's of sleep, I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock its 11 in the morning, wow I slept in. Esme was still sleeping, I imagine the rest of the kids are sleeping still. I got out of bed silently, I threw on some jeans and a shirt. I walked down the stairs and put some coffee on, I turned on the TV to the news and watched for a bit. Finally I told myself to go talk to bella, I walked up the stairs silently and down the hall to her room, I knocked on her door lightly. No awnser, I knocked again, not awnser, I opended the door quitly, her bed was emty, I walked over to her closet, she wasint in there either. She wasint downstairs either, surly she would of left a note at least, there was a sketch pad on her desk, I grabbed it to see if there was some sort of note, there was nuthing. But there were picture's, of sunsets, the moon, and of edward. I flipped through the pictures shocked, I did not know bella knew how to draw, I was about to close the book when I saw a picture, it was of me and bella years back. My finger's softly touched her work. It captured us, I stared at the picture for a while before finally putting it down. I walked downstairs to see if I possibly missed a note or something, I looked around the kitchen and the living room. Nuthing, who know's how long she has bin gone, I didn't want to panick so I called edward's house.

"Hello?" edward voice awnsered

"Edward is bella there?" I asked

"No I havint heard from her, she hasint bin awnsering her cell either" edward yawned

"thanks"

"Why wer-" I hung up the phone. Maby jasper or emmet know were she went. I walked up the stairs calmly, even though I wanted to run and shake them to death and ask were she was. I walked into emmet's pig styled room.

"Emmet" I asked, he didn't even stire,

"Emmet" I shook him,

"huh what?!" he shot up out of bed.

"Do you know were bella went?" I asked

"No why?" He asked,

"oh im just wondering" I didn't want to make a deal out of this yet. I walked out of emmet's room and into jasper's. Both of them didn't know, so I went to alice and rosalie neither of them knew. I let a frustrated sigh out, I went back to my room

"Esme" I whispered

"hmm?" she rolled over,

"Do you know where bella is?" I asked,

"what?" she sat up

"Bella wasint in bed when I got up, and the kids don't know were she went either" I was starting to pannick

""did you call her cell?" esme asked yawning

"no I took it away" I was frustrated now. Esme hoped out of bed and threw on some clothes.

"Well what time did you get up?" Esme asked, grabbing a brush and combing her hair out,

"11" I started pacing.

"oh my," Esme bit her lip, and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"well I'll start phoning some of her friends and seeing if she is at any of there house's" esme walked out of the house, I put my shoe's on, walked downstairs, and out the door.

Im going to find bella.


	4. this did not turn out the way i wanted

Bella's pov.

I was staring at the sky, counting my blessing. In the end a fight with carsile didn't compare to all the things he has done for me. I should probably get up and go apoligize to him and exsept whatever punishment he give's me. But I didn't get up and go, the image of me screaming at him to stop kept running in my head. I wonder if he ever spanked alice or rosalie. I rolled onto my side and looking over to the pond. There was a little frog sitting there on a lilly pad.

"Hello little froggy" I whispered, he croaked. I smiled

"Are you all alone?" I asked, yes im insane i told myself, he croaked.

"me too, but I do have a family at home, I just need to think" I rolled over and looked at the sky. I sat up and grabbed my water bottle and took a sip. The sun was just setting, how I wish I had my sketch book. Finally I got up and packed up all my stuff. I put my ear phone in and started walking home.

Carsile pov.

I was getting more and more stressed out, esme called all of bella's friends none of them knew were she was. I am beyond frustrated and mad. Yes I get that she is upset with me but never has she ever pulled this kinda of shit with me before.

"Carsile stop pacing, if she dosint come home before 8 we will alart the police" Esme wrapped her hands around my waist.

"she's 16 carsile, she probably needed time to herself" She whispered to my ear.

"esme she's my little girl" I whispered

"I know" she whispered.

"She has never acted like this before" I turned around to her.

"I know just try not to get to mad at her when she walks in"

"what? We don't even know where she is" I looked at her confused, I heard the front door open and shut. Releif flooded me, and was quickly replaced by anger. Esme walked upstairs leaving me here with bella. I heard her putting her shoe's away. I walked over to the door, she was putting her picknick blanket away.

"Were the hell have you bin?" I said through my teeth.

"I went to the medow?" she said, but it sounded like a question. She walked past me into the kitchen, she unziped her back pack and pulled out a couple of water bottles.

"and you didn't bother to tell us?" I yelled, I couldint help it she was acting as if she did nuthing wrong. She turned around to face me.

"What I cant go and-" I cut her off, i am not taking this from her.

"No bella you can not just take off at hour's of the morning! I'v bin treating you your entire life as if at any second you will break, and to have you just walk away from your problems does to float well with me" I yelled at her, she looked down biting her lip.

"Not once have you ever pulled this kind of shit with me! You should never have to!" I yelled at her, I threw my hands up frustrated that we have not gotten past this yet.

"im sorry" she whispered looking down.

"oh your sorry? Sorry that we called every damn friend that you have to see were the hell you were?!" I yelled at her, she looked up at me, her eyes were starting to water.

"I am really tired of this bella, go to your room, and once again come down when your ready to act like an adult and not run away from your problems" I said threw my teeth, I tried my best not to yell. She nodded and headed for the stairs, before turning around.

"you know carsile, I truly am sorry and if my sorry isint enough than I don't know what is, if you really knew me, you should of known right away that I wasint running from my problems I was trying to get away from the memories you have caused to come back, I never knew that trying to be safe would cause such a huge problem. So please forgive me, because right know I really do feel like im living with charlie" she whispered and walked up the stairs.

"Bella" I called her, she didn't turned around, she stopped walking, and wiped her cheek.

"what?" she whispered

"You don't understand! I'm not trying to crush your selfasteem im trying to get through to you" I tried my best to keep my voice even but the end I yelled.

"ground me carsile I don't care, im done fighting with you" She yelled.

"you want me to ground you?" I yelled at her, she didn't even turn around, she started walking again.

"DAMIT BELLA, LOOK AT ME" she turned around she looked angry and annoyed.

"What?" she yelled,

"2 months then!" I yelled,

"Fine" she screamed, and ran up to her room slamming the door shut.

Well that didn't turn out how I wanted it to at all


	5. adoption?

Listin to this song when you read this chapter please perfect- hedley. I counted how many people have favourited this story 17 ;D thank you guys so much…i really don't have people read to many of my storys but thanks a lot guys

Bella's pov.

I stormed up to my room, tears running down my face, I slammed my door shut. What happened to my daddy? This entire thing that he has started has turned into non sence, all we have done is fight, and im not use to it. I really just wish I could shut my mouth and not act like such a smart ass, but dad need's to lighten up also. I turned my music up loud, and laid down in bed, there was a knock on my door. I didn't bother to opend it.

"bella?" I heard a voice ask, the door opend and mom walked in.

"look mom im sorry the way I'v bin treating dad-" she cut me off

"don't worry honey that's between you and him, although I'm not a huge fan of the yelling, father's and daughters do fight, and I know you probably feel alone right now so im here to listin to you talk" she smiled at me warmly. I broke down into tears,

"thank you mom" I hugged her. I pulled back and took a breathe.

"I don't understand why he got so mad! I need birth controle, at some point he should know im going to have sex! He told me I could talk to him about anything and he just blew up at me! He know's what charlie did to me but but he just kept on going like he didn't even hear me! He needs to know that im going to be pissed at him for awhile that im not just going to forgive him for doing that to me!" in the end I was yelling with tears running down my face. Mom didn't interupt me once, she pulled me into a hug and whispered things that conforted me.

"I know honey, nobody would exspect you to get over a old grandpa spanking a 16 year old" I lauphed at the way it sounded.

"how about you try to get something to eat" She asked

"no im not hungry" I looked away.

"Bella your skinny as it is" She stood up grabbing my hand.

"not uh im fat" I whined,

"Bella, don't talk about yourself like that!" my mother said dragging me down the stairs.

"Charlie had no problem doing it" I mumbled, my mom stopped and turned to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Charlie is an idoit" she mumbled

"charlie was my father that I looked up to" I mumbled back, mom held me tighter

"and I believed him, for years I did" tears ran down my face.

"come on, lets have ice cream" mom pulled me into the kitchen, dad was sitting watching the tv. Tears ran down my face more, he has nuthing better to do than watch Tv.

"choclate chip cookie dough soothes the soul" mom smiled, getting boles out.

"did I hear choclate chip cookie dough?" rosealie smiled walking into the kitchen with alice behind her.

"I think I heard that to rose, how about you bell's?" alice smiled, sitting down with me.

"four boles of cookie dough coming up" Mom smiled

"make that 6" emmet boomed walking in.

"make sure I get more than emmet!" jasper smiled

"Jasper ice cream dosint make you stronger it makes you fatter!" emmet boomed lauphing.

"Speak for yourself, it sooths the soul" Alice defended, grabbing a bole for rose me and her.

" hmm I think I heard the word ice cream" dad walked into the kitchen, my smiled dropped, I looked down to the bole and scooped a little onto my spoon.

"sure did" mom smiled and gave him a bole, dad sat down on the end of the table, fare away from me. Mom sat down to, jasper and emmet did to. It was akward.

"so alice what did you do today?" dad asked,

"cleaned my room and looked for bella" alice said with a mouth full of ice cream. It went on like that he asked everybody exsept me. I didn't feel hungry, I played with my ice cream before I excused myself, so he's ignoring me now. Everybody said good-night to me exsept dad. Im sure my face showed hurt as I walked up stairs. Well at least they can carry on like a normal family without me. I sighed as I shut my bedroom door. I laid down on my bed, I tried my best not to cry, but of course the tears came. I pulled out my wrighting book.

_She'll cry herself to sleep_

_In over her head, falling to deep_

_Because of one man this sad girl weeps_

_She will try to move on but im afaid its to steep._

_She use to be happy and didn't care_

_What you have done is beyond repair_

_Feeling like she's falling apart_

_She will slowly depart from your grasp_

I know some of the things I wrote are not all true but at the moment they feel like they should be. I feel discussted with myself, I couldint place why but I felt ugly useless, and fat. I turned my music on again, and laid down on my bed, when will the end? I truly did try my best not to freak on daddy, but daddy didn't try all that hard with me. Does daddy still love me? I really don't think he does anymore, and to think its over one stupid question. I'll admit im not perfect, im a far from perfect, im damaged as I sit here and feel sorry for myself.

Carsile pov

I heard bella and esme walk into the living room, I fixed my eyes on the Tv, I watched it for a bit, letting my mind wonder of, I decided to go into the kitchen to see what they were doing.

"Speak for yourself cookie dough ice cream soothes the soul" Alice defend

"hmm did I hear the word ice cream?" I asked

"sure did" esme smiled handing me a bole, I sat down across the table I decided to keep my distance from bella, let things calm down a bit. It was quit, akward quit.

"So alice what did you do today?" I asked breaking the silence

"Cleaned my room and looked bella" she said and stuffed more ice cream into her mouth. I asked all the kids what they did, exsept bella, I didn't want to start another fight. I watched bella from the corner of my eye, she plaid with her ice cream, till finally she excused herself.

"Good night dear" esme hugged her, all the children said good-night. I didn't because she probably didn't want to hear it from me, but something told me I was wrong. Her face made me want to cry, her face showed hurt and fear. I watched as she slowly climed the stairs, wiping tears from her face. We all ate in silence

"Dad?" alice asked

"ya?" I asked turning to her

"Why did you ignore bella?" she asked

"uh I"

"She really did look hurt, I mean whatever is going on between you guy's its really taking a toll on bella seeing as her first dad did such a wonderfull job with her" emmet pipped up licking his bole

"yes I know, I'm trying to discuss things with her but they always end with one of us yelling" I said frustrated

"Dad, you've bin treating her so well ever since she's moved in with us, she's not used to it, and from what I can tell she's starting to get the inpression your ready to get rid of her" Rosalie said bitterly, she got up put her bole in the sink and said thank you to esme and walked up stairs.

"agreed, dad I think you need to resolve this thing with bella" Alice said getting up, followed by jasper and emmet.

"great" I mumbled

"don't worry honey, there just scared you really do want to give bella up" esme scooched closer to me.

"I wouldint dream of putting her up for adoption" I said in a pained voice, even the thought made me want to cry.

"Adoption?" Bella asked, she stood there tears running down her face,

"Bella no" she shook her head and walked out the front door. I took off after her, she took off running into the forest,

"Bella!" I shouted, it was night time and I felt myself freeze.


	6. finding and forgiving

Haha it started with a one shot, but sadly my story will come to a end soon D: Read :D I lol'd at I have to keep going :P but here you go…. Im no doctor so like I have no idea if any of the things I put are true so :P

Bella's pov

I ran out of the house into the forest, yes I have bin taught to never go into the forest when its dark, and if I did to just stay were I am and wait till somebody find's me. Right now I don't care, adoption. He wanted to put up for adoption. I ran faster, I heard _him _calling after me, sobs broke through me as I ran, I pushed myself harder and harder, my leg's were on fire, and I felt like I was going to couph up blood. Eventually I did stop, because I fell, looking around my surroundings I have no clue were I am, and maby it wasint my best idea to run. Tears ran down my face, as I tried to firgure out were I was, if there were b+e carved on the tree's nope. I shivered standing up, but fell over. I screamed at the pain that came from my foot. I exsamined my foot, I have no idea if I broke it or sprained eiter way it really hurt. So let's get this straight, im lost in the forest, without water,food, my foot is possibly broken, and im cold. Somebody should start digging my grave because chances of me coming home are very slight.

Carsile's pov.

I took off running after her, esme pulled me back,

"Carsile you can not go out there after her without gear!" she snapped her hands in front of me

"Don't you care abou-" I started

"Do not think for a minute I do not care about bella, but instead of being a complete idoit, you need to think what if you find her, are you just going to wonder the forest till home magically appears?!" she yelled at me. I nodded, I ran into the house, I walked straight into the closet grabbing a backpack, I ran to the kitchen filling bottles of water up, and grabbing flash light's. Esme came down stairs with a back pack, she passed me a blanket and I stuffed it into my backpack, she passed me a walkie takie. We both were about to run out the door

"Dad? Mom were are you going?" Alice's voice rang,

"bella, over heard" esme explained to alice, as I took off running into the forest, I don't have a single clue were bella is, the forest is how huge and its dark, I pulled out a flashlight and started calling her name.

"Bella" I shouted, who know's were she is, she is a very fast runner and who know's how long she could run for. I walked around blindly for about 10 minutes screaming bella's name, but rain started to pour down.

Bella's pov

God hates me?

Carsile pov.

I picked up my pase,

"Bella!" I shouted, I'v bin out here for 2 hour's, everybody is out looking for her, its freezing out, bella only had shorts and a tank top on when she left. No doubt she is going to have hypothermia.

"Bella" I shouted louder, I heard a couph from the side.

"Bella" I yelled, walking closer to were the sound came from,

"Hmm" I heard a moan

"Bella" I yelled, I seen a figure laying on the grownd, I flashed my light toward it, brown hair and long legs laid on the grown.

"Bella!" I shouted, running towards her, she lifted her head slightly.

"water" she croaked, I wiped my bag off my shoulder, and grabbed the water bottle, I helped sit bella up and put the bottle to her lips, at first she didn't really drink before her body registered that she was drinking water, she began to drink it eagurly. I remember to only give it to her in doces, after she drank the entire bottle, her voice was ruff, she asked for more.

"When we get home honey okay?" I asked she nodded her head, I could tell she was having trouble staying awake. I pulled the blanket out and wrapped it around her, suddley I was wishing that esme grabbed a thicker one. I picked bella up bridal style and beggan to head back, I brabbed my walkie talkie.

"I found bella" I spoke into it. I heard a bunch of yelling, I turned it off. I headed back to the house, with bella in my arms.

"Daddy?" she moaned

"what princess?" I asked looking at her

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I know I am to" I whispered,

"it was stupid of me to ask for that" She looked at me her eyes watering.

"no, It was stupid that I responded that way" I looked at her.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered, a tear rolled down my face, she thinks I hate her?

"no princess never could I hate you" I whispered, she lifted her hand and wiped away my tear.

"im sorry I told you I hated you" she whispered,

"and im sorry I spanked you" I felt ashamed I even did that now, looking back it was quit silly and stupid.

"im sorry I told you that you were turning into charlie" tears started to fall out of her eyes,

"looks like we have a lot to apoligize for" I looked down at her

"we sure do" she looked up at me,

"well that okay, we have the entire way back to apoligize" I smiled at her


	7. charlie?

Carsile's pov.

I walked into the house with bella, she had fallen asleep on the way back. Everybody was asking questions, alice was crying with rosalie when they seen bella. I walked into the living room and set her down on the couch. I instructed emmet to go get blankets for bella, and I told jasper to make tea. I got alice to get some dry pj's for her, since her clothes are wet. I Carfully removed bella's clothes, and put on her pajamas. I grabbed the blankets from emmet and set them ontop of bella. I laid down beside her as everybody very slowly made there way up to there room's. All the lights were out, I stared at the ceiling, I could of lost bella tonight, the thought never crossed my mind when I was looking for her, all that was on my mind was I will find bella. Bella rolled over,

"Dad?" she whispered,

"hmm?" I asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"thank you" She whispered

"for what bella?" I asked,

"saving me"

"I didn't save you, I knew you were coming home" I kissed the top of her head.

"dad?" she asked

"yes?" I asked

"I don't want to fight anymore" She wiped her eyes,

"Bella, I am sorry that I did what I did and the things I said to you" I said wiping away her tears.

"me to" She sighed.

"sleep bell's" I whispered, she nodded and fell asleep in my arms.

3 months later.

We sat around the family table playing scrabble.

"emmet that's not a word!" Bella shouted at him,

"It is too! Bannabanick" he prounced.

"is not!" alice said studing the word.

"I'll look it up then!" Bella said getting up and walking upstairs, not before smacking him in the back of the head.

"Mom!" emmet shouted, Esme giggled beside me, I pulled her close to me.

"What a lovely family" Esme whispered, I nodded in agreement. Bella came rushing down the stairs with the dicitionary in her hand,

"Its not in here!" She pointed it to emmet

"yah because the dicitionary is old" Emmet said

"Not uh this one just came out!" Bella defended flipping over the cover to the front.

"Let me look" ememt damanded, she passed the dicitionary to him, he looked for a second before pulling a pen out and wrighting the word in.

"EMMET!" bella shouted.

"what?" ememt asked with an innocent exspression

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SAVED UP TO BUY THIS?!" she shouted

"You bought a dictionary?" emmet lauphed

"yah I did!" bella said fuming.

"Nerd" Emmet lauphed,

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU" she shouted, running towards emmet, they both took off running.

"kids! Take it outside" esme shouted

"kay mom" they both shouted, the rest of the kids went outside to cheer them on, esme and I got up. I headed to the window to look, I heard the phone ringing.

"ill get it dear" I smiled, and walked into the kitchen

"Hello?" I awnsered.

"is isabella there?" The voice asked,

"May I ask who this is?" I asked,

" me and her use to know each other, just thought I'd call and check up on her" He did sound friendly,

"please hold" I said,

"bella" I shouted out the window, she stopped hitting emmet and ran up the steps

"yah dad?" she asked

"phone" I handed it to her, she was still lauphing when she awnsered it

"Hello?" she giggled. Her giggling stopped, her mouth opend slightly. She nodded her head and let a little yah out, before walking up stairs. She stayed up there for a good 10 minutes before she finally made it back downstairs with a exspession that would make any father kill the man that did that to her.

"Bella who was on the phone?" I asked, she looked up at me shocked.

"charlie" She whispered, before she broke down in sobs.


	8. im okay

My first flame people :P thank you though, I do realize that my story does have a lot of mistakes, Im pretty sure I say that on my profile and at the begging of the story. But I do thank you for taking time to read it :P Don't like don't read.

Bella's pov.

"Emmet!" I shouted, I took off running and jumped onto his back,

"Hey!" he shoted lauphing, I started giggling as he tried to get me off his back

"Go bella!" Alice shouted

"Come on emmet! Take her down" Jasper shouted.

"Bella" carsile shouted, I smacked emmet across the head once more, before jumping off him.

"Hey" ememt took off running, I giggled more running into the house, I grabbed the phone from dads hand

"hello?" I giggled.

"isabella?" his voice rang, I froze.

"isabella are you there?" he asked, I nodded my head and mumbled a yah

"why don't we talk some where private there is obvously people around you" he sounded different, I couldint place it. I walked up the stairs into my room.

"okay im alone, charlie what do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"isabella, forgiveness" he's lieing the voice in my head told me.

"your lieing" I tried to convice myself.

"isabella, would you sweet loving father ever lie?" he asked sickly.

"how the hell did you even get this number?" I asked

"oh I know some people, but anyway, you still go by swan so im taking it your perfect dad didn't legally adopt you yet" He lauphed bitterly. Tears ran down my face.

"but isabella, I really am calling for forgiveness, I want you to come home" I froze,

"no no I will not go to that place" I wanted to shout but kept my voice even

"Isabella, I will see you soon" the line went dead. Sobs broke out through me, I stayed up in my room shocked for a while before I went down stairs to return the phone. Dad was in the kitchen when I walked into the kitchen

"bella who was that?" Dad asked, I looked up at him,

"Charlie" I whispered, I broke down into sobs, as dad pulled me into his arms.

"shh, bella" He whispered.

"Dad Emm-" Alice shouted running in but stopped when she seen me.

"Bella whats wrong?" She asked, I barried my head into dad's shoulder's. I feel like the girl who cries wolf.

"Charlie called" dad whispered

"What charlie like bella's charlie?" She asked, I pulled away and looked at alice.

"He is not my charlie" I said inbetween sobs.

"of course bell's" she pulled me into a hug,

"he wont hurt you" She whispered, I nodded my head. I took a couple of breathe's and calmed down.

"okay im okay" I said, im still trying to convince myself about this. Alice and dad looked at each other.

"im okay really, what can he do? He dosint even know what town or country we are even in" I said,

"but he got our number" dad pointed out,

"Okay he has our number, big woop" I said, what I wanted to say is that im scared, and I need you to confort me dad. But I need to be stronger than that.

"Im going to the music room" I said, wanting to exspress myself, I went upstairs and into the room. I shut the door behind me and sat down on the piano bench, I let my finger's flow freely, memories of edward sweeped through me. Edward was a much better piano player than me, he taught me the basic's. I wonder if dad will let edward come over. I got off the piano bench and ran down the stairs.

"Dad" I shouted,

"Yes?" he asked walking out of the kitchen,

"can edward come over pretty please?" I asked with my best puppy dog face.

"bella no" He looked like he was having trouble saying no.

"please?" I asked looking up at him,

"no" he said,

"Please daddy, I havint seen edward in 2 days, please I just want him to help me with piano" I said, my eyes starting to water.

"fine" he sighed

"thank you dad!" I said kissing his cheeks, then running to the phone I dieled his number.

"hello?" his velvut voice awnsered

"Edward its bella, do you wanna come over?" I asked,

"carsile will let me?" he asked with a little lauph

"yes" I smiled,

"ill be over soon"

"love you" I smiled,

"as do I" then the phone hung up, I litterly jumped with joy ill feel safe with edward by my side.


	9. finding nemo, and finding bella

14

Bella's pov.

When I heard the door bell, I ran down the stairs I may add I only tipped twice. I opend the door to find edward. I pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you so much" I whispered.

"as did I" I smiled, I missed that voice so much.

"Come on lets go upstairs" I pulled him along heading upstairs.

"Bella can I have a word?" Dad asked, walking out of the kitchen,

"you know were it is" I smiled, he let go of my hand and walked upstairs. I turned to my dad,

"what?!" I asked, I didn't mean to sound mean, but he's taking away edward and me time.

"no making out" carsile warned, I rolled my eyes, and nodded my head.

"I mean it" He warned,

"gosh dad I know" I said frustrated, what does he take me for irasponislbe?

"ill be checking up on you" he warned, I nodded and ran upstairs, I walked into the music room, I shut the door behind me, I turned and seen edward sitting on the bench.

"Hello love" He smiled.

"Hey" I said as my stomache got butterfly's. He got up off the bench and walked over to me, and pulled me into a kiss, it felt good to have his lips on myn again. He started to deepen the kiss.

"Edward" I pulled away

"Yes love?" he whispered in my ear.

"My dad said no making out" I breathed

"Well, I don't think your dad will check on you for another hmm 3 or 4 minutes" He smiled. I kissed him once more, I walked over to the stareo and put in our cd. Be good to you by josh ramsay blurred through the speaker. I felt edward wrap his arms around my waist.

"hmm wonderfull song" he said, we moved to the rhythem together, he turned me around and grabbed my hands, we slow dance together. When the song ended edward pulled me along to the piano.

"that was lovely" Edward smiled,

"it was" I looked up at him.

"So how's everything?" he smiled, I lauphed alittle.

"bin better" I started.

"my beatiful bella please explain" He looked me in the eyes. I took a deep breathe and started from the begging birth controle.

Carsile's pov.

" I mean it" I warned her. I watched her nod than run upstairs, you know your getting old when your daughter would rather have her boyfriend confort her instead of her own father. I walked into the living room, alice and rosalie were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Change it back to the fashion channel" Alice whinned

"Are you kidding?! Finding nemo is on!" rosalie argued

"Yah alice are you kidding! Finding nemo is on" I said with a smile and sat down between the two.

"thank you daddy" rosalie said happily.

"hump" alice crossed her arms.

"come on you can watch the fashion channel anyday" I rubbed her hair

"Daddy! You messed up my hair!" she complained

"but your wearing Pj's" I pointed out,

"uh I know!" alice said, rosalie and I lauphed. I turned to the Tv and started to watch it. After about 15 minutes alice broke us out of our Tv addiction.

"should you go check on bells?" alice asked.

"oh yes" I forgot, yes that's not a very fatherly thing. I walked with a pace intill the girls couldint see me, I took off running upstairs, I opened the music room door, to find that my sweet isabella…

**Muhahaha im evil, but not evil enough. There will be a sequal to this story my friends **

**And here is a preview!**

Carsile pov

"oh no oh no oh no" I heard bella panick. I knocked on her door.

"Bella?" I asked, I heard her fumble around a little than opend the door.

"what?" she asked, her face looked caught between wanting to break down and cry, or playing her poker face.

"I heard you, I was wondering is everything okay?" I asked

"um yes no maby" bella put her hand on her forhead.

"lets talk about it" I suggested.

"um no not right now" she was hiding something.

"Bella" I pleaded

"im actually tired, night dad" she went to shut the door, but something fell out of the hoodie of her pocket, I picked it up, it appeared to be a pragnacy test. I flipped it over, and there was a smiley face on it.


	10. i told her i loved her though

"isabella" My voice rang, yes I don't call bella by her full name offten, but this was against my rule's very. When I walked in, both of them were in a full make out seastion, bella's arms were under edwards shirt, and edwards were under bella's. But of course the minute they heard my voice, they pulled away

"Dadd-" bella's innocent voice pleaded.

"You go home" I pointed to edward.

"sir im sorry" he nodded his head and walked out of the room. He is a nice young boy, but I just don't know about these two somedays.

"go to your room" I stared at her, I was exspecting her to blow up at me, but she has yet to surprise me, she nodded her head and walked away. I rubbed my head, I am begging to get stressed out, I have to track down were the hell charlie got our house number, work, and know bella. I walked out of the music room, and closed the door behind me, I let a frustrated sigh out.

"whats the matter honey?" esme asked stepping out of our room, she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"To many things" I mumbled.

"like what?" she asked, kissing my neck

"like bella and edward, maby it would be wise to give her birth controle. I mean I told them no making out and she still went ahead and did it" I said frustrated.

"She's a teenager" esme reminded me

"She's my little girl" I reminded her.

"hmm right" she releashed her hands from around my waist.

"I should probably go talk to bella" I said,

"that would be wise" she smiled, kissed my lips and walked downstairs. I walked down the hall and opend bella's door. She was laying on her bed, normally I would knock but I need to stand ground with her, right know she could get away with anything with the hole charlie thing.

"ever hear of knocking?" she asked, here we go.

"why didn't you listin to me bella?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"I don't know! It just happened" she said like it was obvouse like she didn't just disobay me.

"bella I was being nice considering your suppose to be grounded" I reminded her.

"oh my gosh your going to bring that up?" she asked sitting up.

"no, no im not bring anything up, im setting them down. Were you stand and I stand. Right know im the parent and you're the kid, which means that your grounded for 2 months, and know another month" I said with a fake smile. She glared at me

"ug just go" she whined

"love you to!" I said with fake excitement.

"Get out" she said through her teeth. I shut the door and walked down the stairs.

"how'd it go?" esme asked, looking down from her book.

"pretty well I think" I smiled,

"what did you say to her?" she asked,

"hmm I told her I loved her, and that she was grounded for 3 months" I looked over. Esme raised her eye brows.

"I told her I loved her though" I lauphed.


	11. how could you?

30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wooh you guy's so rock ;) so since I have a long weekend do you know what that means?! More updates…love you guys so much keep reading :D

Bella's pov.

How could I be so stupid, I got to carried away with edward, or in other words edward got to carried away. Yes not like edward, but he tends to act like that when we have not seen each other in a while. I didn't really put a fight up with dad, because I'll say it im at fault I disobayed his orders but still 3 months?! That's crazy..if he thinks a make-out seastion is bad, oh he should wait to see after 3 months. Which will explain me cleaning out every little thing in my room, I pulled out a bunch of box's that I put away from last year out of my closet, I'm still going through them all old clothes, book's, and old pictures. I was about to pack it all up again when an old book caught my eye, I reached down and picked it up, I opend the cover to reavele a page in messy handwrighting.

"Bella's diary" I smiled flipping through it,

April 13, 2009

Dear dairy

Today was wonderful, edward and I spent the enitre day down at the lake,

I was so romantic, then afterwards he took me for dinner. But after diner he took me to his place, his parents were not home so we didn't get in trouble. But what scare's me a little is that edward might be moving to fast for my liking, I mean it was romantic and very sweet, he took me up to his bedroom and kissed me. I didn't think much of it, we sat around and listined to music for a while intill toung tied came on, i mean I love that song so much, but edward he laid down on the bed next to me, and pulled me into a long kiss. He was about to take off his shirt before I had to stop him, but I loved edward, he nodded his head and then after that I remember talking to him for hours before falling asleep in his arms. Diary besides the part were I had to tell edward to slow down, it was one of the best night's of my life. That's all for now, love you diary

Xoxo bella.

I lauphed a little, looking back it probably seems a little silly. I closed the book and set it on my dresser. I packed up most of my stuff I started putting them back into the closet neatly.

"bella?" I heard dad's voice asked,

"what?" I asked setting down the box and walking out,

"I decided that 3 months is a little much" He said smiling

"really?! " I asked happily.

"Yes, so here is your cell phone" He smiled,

"oh, thanks" I said, it didn't sound as happy but I got my cell phone

"what are you doing?" he asked

"cleaning out my closet" I said picking up a box, and walking into the closet

"well alright" he said and shut the door.

Carsile's pov.

"bella?" I asked, she wasint in view of her bedroom, she had box's all around her room. must be cleaning, books were all around, she had one book sitting on the dresser, I wonder what she's reading. I picked up the book and turned it over

"Bella's diary" it read, before bella came out I tucked it into my back pocket, I know, it's a horrible thing to do as a father,but some how it will help me get closer to bella.

"what?" she called walking out of the closet,

"I decided 3 months is a bit to long" I said with a smile, well esme said it was to long.

"Really?!" she asked happily.

"yes so here is your cell phone" I said grabbing it out of my pocket, and gave it to her.

"oh thanks" she didn't sound as excited.

"what are you doing?" I asked

"cleaning out my closet" she said grabbing another box.

"Well alright" I said walking out and shutting the door. I walked into my room ,and shut the door. I pulled out the diary, and sat down. I flipped it open to the first page.

December 21.

Dear diary.

Today was magical, I got my first kiss! Of course I couldint tell anybody, they all exspect me to be the angel, but diary you and edward are the only one's who know, I thought about telling alice or rosalie, but they are so much younger than me im scared they might tell. But today he took me to the snow hill and taught me how to ski, although dad though I went to the library, technically I did learn something though. But the kiss was totally unexspected, so edward was letting me try down hill skiing, but I took off to fast, and well we both know how it ends, I fell. Edward came tumbling after, he helped me get up and just kissed me. Oh diary I think im in love. But that's all for know, im going to go "study" :P

Love bella.

Anger ran through my viens, she lied to me?! How long has she bin lieing to me,I was about to flip the page, when I heard bella's door slam shut, and stomping down the hall, I was about to put the book into hiding when you whipped my door open.

"how could you?!" she said, looking at her diary in my hands.

**Have any of your parents ever read your diary? My mom did, oh my gosh I was so mad at her, but in one of my entry's I was so mad at her, that I was taking my anger out on paper, I wrote stupid stuff like "oh I bet she dosint even love me" kinda thing, basically she said sorry and I did to, we never talk about it again.**


	12. not coming back anytime soon

I got a question about the pragnecy question, well im not going to start on it till the sequal, daddy's baby girl. Sorry :P Hopfully a new chapter will make up for it? Lol

Bella's pov.

I finshed putting everything away nice, I turned on my stario, and went to grab my diary. But it wasint were I thought I left it.

"hmm I swore I left it right there" I mumbled, I looked on my desk, under my bed, my closet again, but it wasint there, I had it out I know that, and the only person who was in here, was dad. I wanted to break down crying, but I wasint quit sure if it was him who took it. I opend my door and slambed my door shut, I whiped open dad's door, evidence was in his hands was my diary.

"how could you?" I asked, he looked down guilty.

"Give me that" I shouted, stalking over to him, grabbing my book out of his hands.

"WHY WOULD YOU READ THIS?" I yelled at him, he looked scared for a moment, before regaining his conifidence.

"How could you lie to me?!" he asked rudley

"you wouldint know I lied if you would of left my diary alone!" I yelled.

"you know bella, it hurts you lied to me since december of LAST YEAR" He yelled.

"oh my gosh, Really?!" I lauphed, he really is trying to make it my fault.

"oh my gosh really?!" he mocked me, that pissed me off.

"you know I wish you would, just just BACK OFF" I screamed, yes I screamed at him. He looked a little startled, but regained himself.

"I wish you would quit acting like such a BRAT" he shouted right back.

"oh haha very funny, why don't I go take something like your cell phone go through it without your permission!" I yelled, I was beyond pissed right now.

"bella, im disapointed in you for so many reasons, so go to your room..dont come out till I fricken TELL YOU" he was fuming.

"Well you know what?!" I shouted

"no what?" he asked

"I'm getting tired of your fricken PMS! One minute your oh I love you don't ever leave, and then next YOUR SCREAMING AT ME THAT YOU HATE ME!" I yelled,

"ISABE-" he started

"eh fuck off" I shouted, slamming the door shut. I am in so much trouble, and right now I don't want to deal with it, I walked into my room slamming the door shut, I pulled out my bag and started packing, I don't know were im going and when ill come back but one thingi know for sure is im not coming back anytime soon.

Not one of my best chaptars, but not my worst…Review :D


	13. nobody will see me cry

I think the last chapter was a little intense, but this chapter is sad D: so sorry the chapters are not that long…but well no but there just not long :P

Carsile's pov.

"ISA-" I started to yell, im tired of this, were the hell did you get the idea that I hated her,

"eh fuck off" her voice was cruel and hard. She slammed the door shut behind her, I think I felt part of my heart break.i got up no longer mad about what I read in the diary, mad at myself that I did read her diary. I walked over to the door, and walked into the hall, I turned to bella's room, her door whipped open, and she walked out with a duffle bag, I froze.

"bella what are you doing" I asked hoping to keep the sadness out of my voice,

"leaving" she replaid walking away, she skipped down the stairs, I followed.

"bella please-" I started. She whipped around to face me.

"bella please don't leave?! Really? Your freaking me out! One minute your fricken yelling at me and the next your just so" I could tell she was having trouble putting what she was feeling into words.

"bella please lets just talk about this" I pleaded.

"no no im done talking, I don't know what I did to have you invade my privacy but oh boy not no more" she said shaking her head heading out the door.

"Bella, your underage" I said, I need anything to get her to stay.

"im adopted" she threw back.

"Bella, honey please" I pleaded, she looked at me for a brief second before walking out, edwards car was waiting in the drive way. I watched my little girl take off with him, the boy that I dislike even more now, he took my little girl away. Tears ran down my face, as I watched the car disapear into the distance.

"are you proud?" Alice's voice rang, I turned to her.

"no" I awnsered softly.

"DAMN RIGHTS YOU BETTER BE! How could you do that to her?!" alice shouted,

"I don't know" I awnsered shaking my head.

"Well you did it now! Shes gone!" alice sobbed,

"alice she's-"

"SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!" she screamed, running upstairs.

"agreed with alice" rosalie murmed walking up the stairs. Times like these I wonder were jasper always disapeared, he never liked getting involved with family fueds. I wiped my face and walked into my office, I shut the door beind me so nobody would see cry my eye's our.


	14. All better

Bella's pov.

"come on bella" edwards calming voice, found me as I ran down the drive way towards his car. I threw my bag in, and got inside. Edward started the car and took off down the drive way to the highway. I looked out the rearveiw mirror, carsile was standing at the doorway I think I might of broke his heart, his little girl is leaving him. I bit my lip wondering if I should turn back.

"bella I know what your thinking, you shouldint just go back, he invaded your privacy" Edward soft voice flowed, as he held my hand. I nodded my head and looked out the window. I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket, I flipped it open and read the message.

_Well good thing you got rid of casile? What ever his name is._

**Who is this?**

_Charlie 3_

I froze.

"love whats the matter?" edward asked, I shut my phone

"oh I just got a message from alice" I lied

"hmm, everything okay" he asked,

"um yah she just wants me back that's all" I said, dropping the conversation. I stared out the window, tree's passed in a blur, eventually I did fall asleep.

I woke up in edwards bed, he had his arms around me, he was still sleeping so I slowly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I made coffee and a piece of toast, I ate silently. After awhile of watching tv and drinking coffee, I got dressed and walked to the mall. The mall was about 3 or 4 blocks away. I was in no rush to get to the mall, so I took my time on the way there. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

_I see you _

I froze, I stopped and looked around, there was nobody in site, I took off in a run towards the main streets. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I turned the corner.

"isabella, its bin far to long hasint it?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"not long enough" I replaid bitterly, stepping around him, he grabbed me by the wrist tightly. I let a little scream out.

"If you think that hurts my sweet isabella" he lauphed pulling me along, I struggled the entire way. Eventually he pulled me into a car, as he walked around to the drivers side. I pulled out my cell phone and texted dad.

**HELP ME**

Charlie got in and started the car, he turned to me and pulled out a cloth.

"where are yo-" He put the cloth infront of my mouth, What the hell is he drugging me?!

"its okay isabella, this will make it all better" he whispered, I struggled to stay awake, I even got the door open, before I fell into darkness.


	15. I just want my little girl back

52 REVIEWS! WOOH, YOU GUYS ROCK ;D my email system has bin buggered up D: haha the last chaptar I bet you guys thought bella made up with carsile eh? Lol

I have had the worst wrighters block people! So please don't be disapointed with this chaptar.

Carsile's pov.

I sat in my office, im "reading" a book, im really just staring at the wall, thinking about bella, is she safe? Does she have food? Is edward taking care of her? Is she even with edward still? The list just keeps going on. Eventually rose forgave me, not completely but she is talking to me again. Alice is another story, she hasint bin out of her room in hours. Emmet isint his goofy self, he stays in his room just like alice, jasper has bin around a little, every now and then I'll see him grabbing a book, or a drink. My thoughts were interupted by my phone, I flipped it open,

HELP ME

-bella

I froze, I grabbed my car keys, and ran down stairs.

"carsile?" esme asked,

"bella" was all I said as I ran to my car, and sped down the highway, into town to edwards house. Eventually I made it to edwards house, I didn't knock I barged in. She wasint in the living room, so I went to the bed room.

"bella?" I shouted, Edward whipped out of bed.

"what the hell?" he asked falling over, he got up

"She isint going home with you" Edward shouted

"fuck edward! She sent me a text message that said help me! Explain that" I shouted at him, he grabbed my phone and read it, horror washed over his face, he got up pulled a shirt on and walked out of the room behind me.

"you didn't hear anybody leave or even come in?" I asked,

"no, she was sleeping beside me all night" He shook his head, normally I would of bin pissed at edward, but right now was not the time.

"look for something anything a note or something" I said walking into the living room, I looked in he living room, on the coffee table.

"Here Carsile!" edward walked in, he held a note in bella's hand wrighting.

Gone to the mall, be back soon, love bella

I walked out the door, edward behind me

"which way to the mall?" I asked, edward pointed and I followed him as we walked, we had to walk in back ally's, so ill assume that somewhere around here Is were it happened

"it had to be in a ally" I said, edward nodded. I pulled out my cell phone and dieled the police. It rang then sombody awnsered.

"Bella swan, we think she's bin kidnapped, I received a text message about a half hour ago that said she needed help. We cant find her anywhere" I said rubbing my neck, I gave her the information, and the police came about 10 minutes later, they started investigating looking for any clue's were bella went. Unfortuantly they took edward for questioning because he could be a suspect. I stood off to the side, as I watched the police search bush's, cars and the surrounding area.

"dad?" alice's voice rang, I heard car doors shut, alice,rose,jasper, and emmet. All come over from there car.

"whats going on?" Alice looked on the verge of tears. I took a breathe.

"we cant find bella" I said, tears weld in my eyes, I fought them off because right now I know my little girl's probably need me to be strong for them. I was right both alice and rose broke into tears, and ran over to me. They pulled me into hugs, and sobbed. I rubbed there backs. Emmet and jasper looked shocked, like they couldint believe it, that this was just a prank.

"carsile cullen?" the police asked, I turned towards him

"was this bella's?" he asked, holding up her wallet, I nodded weakly knowing that something happened to her.

"we are going to have to take you in for questioning " The police frowned, I nodded and followed the police officer to his car. Alice and rose clinged onto me for there lives,

"emmet jasper, please take care of your sister ill be back soon" they nodded and took alice and rosalie under there wings. I got into the cop car, as we drove away, I seen esme getting out of her vehical, she looked frozen when she seen me. I cant imagine how I looked from her view, for all she know's I could of murdered edward. But that's not the story, I started out the window the enitire time, soon enough we arrived. After signing papers and papers about how I will tell the truth I finally got in for questioning.

"How is isabella swan related to you?" he asked

"how does this help you find her?!" I asked frustrated.

"awnser the question" The officer said rudley

"when she was younger I found her in the forest, she has lived with us the rest of her life" I said throw my teeth. He kept asking questions, the more he asked the madder I got.

"how old was isabella?" the officer asked,

"God damit!" I shouted mad, I got up and pushed the chair back.

"sir please remain calm, or I will have to phisaclly remove you" the officer warned

"This isint going to help find bella!" I shouted, pushing the officer back, and walked away, not so soon I was pushed against a wall, and being handcuffed.

"sir you assulted an officer, you have a right to remain silent" He said, tighting his grip (**and I have no idea what an officer would really say**)

"im just trying to find my little girl" I said weakly as he brought me into a room,

"yah well ill be back with a statement" He said slamming the door behind him.


	16. please hurry

I can not stress this enough, don't like DON'T READ. Gosh people I know that my spelling, grammer and whatever is not the best! But sheesh, talk about annoying, and my story is not for you to judge! "I exspect more from the next chapter" Really? Wow..

Thank you guys so much for the reviews most of them however are so nice, and im very sorry I havint updated in like a week, I have bin so busy but here is another chapter :D

Carsile's pov.

"I cant believe you fricken got charged!" Esme shouted as we walked out of the parking lot. She was beyond pissed she said fricken.

"Well im sorry esme" I said finshing the conversation.

"oh your sorry?! You think you're the only one who is effected by this?! We all are carsile, your not in this by yourself" Esme whipped around to face me. I shook my head

"how do you think edwards feeling?! He had to sit and go through the same damn questions, had his house searched! But he didn't go pushing around officers" esme said frustrated. I didn't say anything so she turned around and went to the car, I followed and got in.

Bella's pov…..DUN DUN DUHHH

When I woke up, my first thought where the hell am i? it looks like a basement, theres water dripping in the corner, and it smell's. Defintaly perfect for kidnapping. Im tied up to a pole, which is kinda scary, but theres a window in the corner, so theres hope? I had to lauph bitterly, theres no way in hell I will get out of here. I can feel my phone in my pocket still, charlie is still an idoit. After struggling I manged to get my phone out. It's 4 in the morning, so if this is charlie's house, than chances are he's sleeping. So maby one call would be harmless. I flipped my phone open and dieled the number, how I did though is a miracle. I put my ear down to my lap, and listed to it ring.

"Hello?" dad's voice came through, he sounded worried, stressed, frustrated. But his voice gave me hope.

"dad" I whipsered.

"Bella! Bella honey where are you?!" His voice shouted.

"dad, please calm down, I do not know when charlie will be back, but im in a basement, im not sure if its charlie's but dad im tied to a pole" I whipsered

"okay bella can you stay on the line? We will try and trace your call" I heard dad moving around,

"okay" I whispered. I heard the door to the top of the stairs open. Charlie's drunken ass staggered down the stairs.

"Hello isabelllllaaaa" His words slurred,

"What do you want with me?!" I shouted.

"I don't think I should anwser that my sweeet" He slurred.

"You're a sick man" I shouted. His face showed anger, he kicked me in the side.

"bitch" he muttered, as I screamed in pain, from the inpack of his boot.

"Ha, you think that hurt, wait till I have a hang over" He lauphed, before staggering up the stairs. I cried in pain wishing I could rub where he kicked me.

"bella?" dad's voice whispered through the phone.

"daddy" I whined, as I started crying.

"bella honey, we are trasing your call, ill be there soon princess" dad's voice soothed, releif flooded me.

"okay" I stuttered.

"bella im going-" The line went dead. I looked down to see the battery was dead. I slid the phone off, and cried. Hoping to god that dad got here soon, but the more I thought about it, if we are in forks its like a 15 hour drive (I really don't know that). I imagine that charlie will be up In about 6 or 7 hours to beat me again. Eventually I fell into a reckless slumber wishing that dad will be here soon.


	17. what should we do?

Sorry for not updating Guys :D Flamers go right ahead and hate, I could use a giggle, because really maby like what 5 people don't like my story, the rest of you guys support me, so im done with putting notes for you guys, But im sorry I wont update for at least a week or so, because im going to Fabulouse VEGAS :D So here is like 3 chapters kayy?

PS..i had a weird thought to end this like the lovely bones xD but decidde against it

Bella's pov.

As I suspected charlie did wake up, and dad wasint here. Yes charlie did get very abusive, way worse than last night. It hurts to even think about it, to summerize it, I think my wrist is broke, and I can already see the bruise's forming on my arms and legs. Which explains why I am laying on the floor, to tired to pick myself up and run. Charlie eventually untied me, after I gave up trying to get away, and I laid there limp as he beat me. Once he left for work, I let it out, I screamed in pain, tears ran down my face onto the concrete floor. I pulled myself up into a sitting position very slowly, every know and then crying out in pain, I wiped the tears from my eyes. Come on bella get a hold of yourself, just slowly make your way up the stairs. I thought to myself, I encouraged myself enough that I made it up the stairs. If this is his house, you would never be able to tell he was holding a teenage girl in his basment. This house could be as good as my home. I looked around to see if anybody was around, nope emty, just as I spotted the door, I tried to run but only walked at a slow pace to the door. I wiped open the door, just in time to come face to face with charlie.

Carsile's pov.

"Is there no early flights to forks?!" I asked stressing

"im sorry sir, but no there isint, the 4 oclock flight is the latest." She looked irrated.

"but a flight to forks is at least 6 hours!" I whined like a little kid.

"Sir either you are going to buy a ticket, or I can call the police" She glared at me, I let a frustrated sigh out, and walked back to were esme was waiting inpationtly.

"what time does our flight leave?" Esme asked as soon as I came into hearing distance.

"4 oclock" I said weakly

"your kidding" esme lauphed bitterly.

"And the police??" Esme asked,

"They called the guys in forks, but couldint reach the chief" I said shaking my head (((and they don't know that charlie is chief of police)))

"oh that's just great" esme said throughing her hands up, I could tell she was fighting back tears, only a couple of tears ran down her face. I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"esme" I said softly

"hm" she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"We will find her, bella is strong, she will pull through for us" I said softly, kissing her cheek. Esme nodded

"what should we do?" Esme finally asked.


	18. Bella's scream

Bella's pov.

Is it possible to be paralized in fear? Before I knew what was happening I was laying on the floor in the basement. Screaming in pain, im pretty sure I just got pushed down, but maby my mind is playing tricks on me, or maby im going insane, either or. Im thirsty maby that's one of the things I should of went for instead of the door, but maby ill give it a try next time. When I finally calmed down, I sat up very slowly, pain ran through me, but I tried my best to ignore it. I slowly looked down at my legs, they were bruised so much, and hurt a lot. No doubt either my leg and my ancle are broken because that's were most of the pain is coming from. My nee's and elbows are bleeding from the inpack of the floor, but as smart as I am I remembered to cover my head with my arms before I hit the floor. Even though now I am regretting it a lot, from the burning sensation coming from my arms.

"Im going to the bar. Ill see you when I get home isabella" Charlie's voice yelled from upstairs. At least he wont be home for another 4 or 5 hours, I thought happily, and maby ill be strong enough to get away for good this time. But who am I kidding, it hurts to even sit up. I slowly laid down on the cold floor and shut my eyes. When I woke up, I was being carried by charlie. Fear ran through me, I grasped onto him fearing he would drop me down the stairs again.

"stupid little-" he was muttering.

"you know your dadddy and little mommy are in town?!" He yelled at me, slamming the door open. I smiled, he slapped me.

"that's not a good thing!" He yelled, he opened his rusty old car, and dropped me onto the back seat. He walked around to the other side and got in. Here's my chance I thought, I sat up in a quick movment opended the door, and took off. Ignoring the pain that ran through me I ran with what I could. I heard charlie's door open, I ran harder. Gas station was near by, I felt hope, and even more hope when I seen my fathers blonde hair, and my moms. But it was all quickly taken away when I felt charlies sick hands wrap around my waist.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled, I screamed as loud as I could, just enough that dad turned his head, shock covered his face, as I was being dragged away. I watched as panick set in, and as he took off In a run after me. Charlie was litterly dragging me, I was scurming, biting, and doing anything I could. Dad soon enough caught up, before anything happened. Charlie was laying on the ground, dad was ontop of him, and I was laying on the ground a couple feet away from charlie. Pain ran through me, way worse than when he threw me down the stairs. I layed the limp, watching as dad punched charlie over and over. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted away.

Carsile's pov.

"have you seen this girl?" I asked holding up a picture of bella.

"sorry no" The store attend shook her head. I nodded and walked out, to were esme was asking people around the parking lot.

"anybody?" I asked hopefull. She shook her head.

"come on lets try the gas station across the road" She said clasping my hand with her's. He silently crossed the road, esme went and started talking to some gas attendents, and I was heading in side. But I heard a scream, not very loud but enough that I heard, it was very familiar. Bella's scream.


	19. I believe you

Carsile's pov.

Just like that I took off in a run, towards were I heard the scream. I ran faster, as I seen bella's small figure being dragged away by charlie im guessing. But he was having trouble, bella wouldint stay still, kept on biting him, hitting. That's my bella I thought. As I came closer, I grabbed bella by the waist, out of charlie's grasp and moved her away as quickly as I could, I then punched charlie in the face, over and over. Yes it was bad on my part to ignore my daughter who is in pain, but im causing pain to the man who has caused her pain.

"carsile you have to get off him, I called the police and ambulance already" esme's strong voice called out to me, which is kinda shocking I thought for sure she would be crying holding bella. But eventually I gave into esme's bagging and got off him. I quickly moved to bella, I pulled her into my arms,

"bella" I said, I missed her so much, I was so scared that I would never get to hold her in my arms again. She moved slightly.

"daddy, it hurts" she whispered,

"I know princess" I whispered holding her as lightly as I could. I heard the police sirens coming up, followed by the ambulance. The police got out and took a double take of charlie.

"Sir did you do this?!" One of the officers asked in disbielf

"Would you believe he did this?!" I yelled.

"carsile honey calm down" esme voice flowed. I took a deep breathe as the ambulance pulled over, the pulled out a stretcher and pulled it forword. One of the paramedics grabbed bella out of my hands. I stood up following them,

"carsile honey, ill go with bella you talk to the police" esme's voice was pleading, I nodded not wanting esme to deal with the police and having her near this monster. I watched as esme got in the ambulance with them and as it drove away. The police were still standing around, not sure what to do.

"Arrest this monster" I shouted frustrated.

"sir this is the chief of police" The officer said, the chief of police?! The reason why my bella couldint find help?! It took all I could to not hop onto of him and punch him again.

"Yes and that girl that just went into the ambulance, was his daughter that he has tracked down, and litterly just about beat her to death!" I shouted. They looked at me in disbeleife before one of the officer's finally bent down and cuffed him, and lifted him into the cruiser.

"Well we will have to take you into questioning to" the officer walked over.

"im not going into the same car as him" I said shaking my head

"that's alright you can go with me" another officer gave me a sad smiled, and lead me to his car.

"I believe you" the officer said, as I got in.


	20. Whats really on your mind?

Im back :D The hotel I stayed at had a weird computer, the mouse was a ball, and the keybord was like a type writer..lol I was so going to buy some time and type a chapter up for you guys, but its 5 dollars for every 10 minutes. But other than that I had a fun time in vegas

Carsile's pov.

"I believe you" the officer said, I sat down in the seat next to him. Im sure my face showed shock

"you believe me?" I asked in disbeleif.

"Should I not?" He asked starting the police car.

"no, you should but those other officer's didn't believe me" I said shaking my head

"they don't know charlie like I did" He said,

"what do you mean?" I asked staring at him

"I mean, iv bin to charlie's for drinks and watchted games, I over heard him once talking about some girl, and how he was getting her back. I didn't think much of it, a girlfriend maby, but I found it odd because he kept muttering things calling her names, and cursing" He said,

"do you think they'll lock him up?" I asked after a couple of minutes

"it's a tough call, if isabella will talk in court, and maby a couple of witness's you could have a shot, but he is chief of police" The officer said, I nodded my head. The drive was silent after that.

Esme's pov :D (first time for esme )

I watched as the paremdicts took my daughter in, sure bella isint blood but I sure treat her like a daughter. It makes me wonder how we got here in forks watching bella being hooked up to an IV, being pulled into a ambulance. Tears ran down my face as I stepped into the ambulance, I stayed quit and out of the way as they worked, normally a mother would probably be asking a lot of questions, holding her hand and getting in the way, but not me I feel like I have failed my job as a mother. I'm sitting in here with bella, as my other children are at home. It makes me sound like a horrible mother, and surely my other children couldint possibly want me as a mom anymore, bella is being taken to a hospital and I just up and left my other children at home without even a single note or call. I put my face In my hands as I cryed with guilt.

Alice's pov. (when carlisle and esme left)

I watched my cookie sitting on the counter, right about now bella or esme would walk in and tease me about my cookie problem. I love cookie's just like I love bella. Weird how im compairing bella and a cookie together, but everything has bin weird latley. Bella is gone, nobody know's were she is, emmet said that charlie has her. It takes everything in me not burst out crying every single second of the day, bella is my sister and my bestfriend, and it feels like somebody has taken part of my heart away like he took bella away.

"alice are you alright?" Jasper's voice asked concerned. I turned around to see him walk into the kitchen, I nodded my head

" I know its bin hard on everybody, but I have faith mom and dad will call soon" Jasper's southern accsent flowed without a doubt, I nodded my head not trusting my voice. Jasper stared at me, before finally coming over and hugging me.

"its okay alice, I know this is even harder on you, she's your best friend" I nodded again into his shoulder.

"bella is strong she will pull through for us" He patted my back, he pulled away to look at me,

"whats on your mind ally?" Jasper asked gently. With that note I burst into tears.


	21. dude, that chick is your sister

Alice's pov.

I burst into tears as I threw myself into jasper's arms. He patted my back as I cryed, finally when I stopped crying like a child. I pulled myself together and looked at jasper.

"It's just I feel bad" I stopped myself there, idoit I told myself.

"its so unfair for her! She cant catch a break, she's my best friend and she could be dead because I did nuthing!" I cryed, my stomach started to turn at the thought.

"Alice bella is not dead" jasper said staring at me

"But how do you know that?!" I shouted

"she could be dead and It would be my fault! She could be beaten and it would be my fault because I didn't get to help look for her!" I shouted tears pouring down my face

"Alice don't you ever think that!" Jasper said, his face held sorrow and anger

"Its mom and dad's fault! They don't understand I need to be there along with them searching!" I shouted, my head starting to pownd, along with the feeling into my stomach, I felt dizzy.

" Alice!" Jaspers voice shouted at me, I felt my stomach twist in pain, I took off out of the kitchen into the nearest bathroom, I lifted the toilet lid and puked.

"Alice!" I heard jaspers voice, fade as I felt the coolness of the tub hit the back of my head.

Jasper's pov.

"Alice" My voice yelled after her, I got up and chased after her. She was leaning into the toilet, then she passed out banging her head against the bathtub. I ran over picked her up

"EMMET!" I shouted,

"what?" he asked walking out of the kitchen with a mouth full of popcorn, anyother occasion I would lauph but not this time.

"what th-" he started

"Grab the keys" I yelled angry at the monkey, he nodded getting his serous face on,

"rose!" I heard him shout, I walked out of the house, to emmets jeep, I hopped into the back and buckled alice and I into the jeep, emmet and rosalie followed. Emmet got into the front of the jeep, and rosalie into the passanger seat.

"what happened to her?!" rose shouted turning back to us, as emmet sped out of the drive way.

"I don't know!" I shouted back, frustrated that rose could possibly think I knew.

"well what happened?!" she shouted

"Babe just calm down" emmet's voice orderd.

"WAIT BABE?!" I shouted, my head started to hurt. Rose smacked the side of his head

"you idoit!" she shouted

"im sorry it slipped" Emmet apolgized, cutting some car off

"YOU GUYS ARE STEP SIBBLINGS! ALMOST SISTER AND BROTHERS" I shouted discussed.

"Jasper dude if you feel the way we feel you would understand!" emmets voice started to get angry

"GUYS SHUT UP IM CALLING EDWARD!" rosalie's voice shouted

"Dude that chick your banging is your sister!" I shouted, I felt like I was going to pass out

"DUDE SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" emmet shouted. Releif flooded me as the hospital came into veiw.

"Sure you would want to do that with you Babe to watch us Bro?! what do you think sis?!" I shouted, as the car stopped, I jumped out slamming the door, I went to walk around but emmet jumped out and tackled me. He laid ontop of me throwing a punch to my face. But in a quick movment I punched him back. But like that emmet was being pulled off of me by some guy. I got up to and tackled him back, taking frustration out and anger.

"edward!" rosalie's voice shouted, I felt me being pulled off emmet.

"Dude just calm down" edward practically dragged me, away from emmet.

"just keep it cool for alice" Edwards voice was calm, but held anger. I nodded my head, taking a couple deep breath's. I went back to the jeep and went to grab alice.

"YOU IDOIT!" rose's voice shouted at me.

"do not start with me Sis" I said rudely.

I opend the door but alice wasint there.

"Well you to ape's were being a bunch of idoits the doctors helped me get alice" rosalie's voice was angry. I shook my head, and walked into the hospital, shaking my head.


	22. The baby is fine

Jasper's pov

I sat in the waiting room alone, waiting for the doctor, hours have passed not one doctor has told me anything, when one of the doctors walked into the room I stood up.

"is she alright?" I asked, looking at the doctor

"she is alright, the baby is fine" He said looking at me flipping a piece of paper

"wait baby?!" I asked shocked

Bella's pov.

_Flashbacks ran through my mind. Charlie pushing me down the stairs, the pain that ran through me. The way I screamed like I was dieing, the way charlie's face held humor. It seemed to real, then dad's sad face turning around to see me being dragged off._

"_bella" Charlie's voice yelled. I looked around, nervouse._

"_Bella" His voice was louder, my ears rang with pain. I screamed again, as I fell to the ground clutching at my face. But my hands wouldint move, like somebody was holding me back._

"_ISABELLA" the voice rang, I felt like my ears were going to explode. I screamed begging for him to stop. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to cover my ears. I heard the voice again, I couldint make the words out but I knew enough not to try and listin, I opended my eyes_

Im in a hospital room, I screamed again.

"Bella its okay" some one said, im asuming the doctor. Tears ran down my face as I laid back down. confused as ever.

"Bella, honey" A woman came over and sat next to me, I looked up confused, she wiped away some of the tears that ran down my face. I flinched away

"bella honey its okay" She looked at me upset.

"wh-why" I cant even talk im crying so much

"Bella, honey dad and I we are ver"

"your no-not m-my m-mo-mom" I said inbetween sobs, even more confused than ever. The lady sitting next to me, her face turned pale before she broke out into sobs. I looked away feeling guilty, for some reason.


	23. let her forget

Bellla's pov.

A blonde hair man walked into the room, he looked like the man from my dream or nightmare or whatever it was.

"Bella?" He asked, why do they keep calling me bella?!

"Is-isa-isabella" I said sniffling. The man's face held sorrow.

"my mistake isabella" He apolgized, I nodded my head.

"whe-where i-is m-my d-dad?" I asked looking at the door, strange how he hasint come for me.

"Isabella dear, charlie he wont be coming around for a while" The man said, wait what?! Were is my dad?

"wh-what?!" I shouted

"Isabella, we need to explain some things to you" He said grabbing a chair and sitting down by my bed.

"bella, you lost your memory" I stared at him in disbeleif

"You don't love charlie, charlie hurts you! He's the reason why you're here the reason you don't have memory" He said staring at me willing to understand. Things in my mind didn't make sence, exsept that maby this was some sick joke.

"Bella, im carsile, and this is esme your mom" he motioned for the lady who was talking to my early to come closer.

"Bella, im very sorry and your probably very confused" She looked down ashamed. The y were waiting for me to say something but I couldint put anything into words.

"we will give you some time to think about this okay?" The man asked, I nodded my head a little, and laid back onto the bed.

Carsile's pov.

I grabbed esme's hand and lead her out of the room.

"Carsile, just let her forget" Esme's words shocked me. Let her forget her family?

"wait w-?" I asked in disbeleif

"carsile im a horrible mother, she deserves better than me." Esme's face broke my heart, tears ran down her face.

"Esme you cant possibly think that?! You're the best thing that has ever happened to our kids" I said shaking my head at her

"But look were bella is carsile! Look around!" she shouted.

"Esme, the worst thing for bella right know would be letting her forget, there is still some hope she will remember, dream's, flashbacks they happen" I said looking for something to make esme change her mind. Esme was about to say something before finally stepping closer to me and hugging me. We both walked into the waiting room, it was emty so esme and I sat down on the couch together. I rubbed circle's on esme's back to confort her, it was silent just the two of us. I felt my phone ring in my pocket, I grabbed it, it read jasper.

"hello"

"Carsile" he sounded stressed.

"whats the matter jasper?" I asked

"alice..she's pregnet" I froze.


	24. Your 16 and your pregnat alice

Sadly I have no idea anymore about where this story is heading. I Know there is to problems in the story with alice, haha I have no idea how to do this. But I love all the reviews so I will do my best :D

Carsile pov.

"jasper this is no time for joking" I said after a while.

"I'm not joking" Jasper's voice was dead serouis sadly I know he is not joking.

"May I talk to her?" I asked

"uh no, she's in the hospital" Could this be anyworse?

"what she's in the hospital?!" I asked

"She passed out, she has a miner concusion, and the doctor says she's to stressed" Jasper said. I can not imagine the amount of stress jasper has on him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I said flipping my phone shut. Esme looked up at me concered

"who's in the hospital?" Esme asked staring at me intensly

"Alice" I began

"she's preganat" I took a deep breathe

"what?" esme asked in disbeleif

"I know I cant believe this either" I shook my head.

"alice? I-I mean- she dosint even have a boyfriend" Esme stuttered. I shook my head in agreement.

"what are we going to do? Bella is here she needs us, and alice Is in the hospital back home" I said running my hands through my hair

"I honestly don't know carsile" Esme said looking down ashamed

"I think right know bella needs us more than alice" I said ashamed, esme nodded her head in agreement.

Alice's pov

I woke up to fighting.

"guys cut it out" I said my head was pounding

"oh look who's awake" Rosalie glared over at me, whats her problem? As I took in my surrounding realization set in, hospital. Which means they know about my baby.

"guys'" I started

"Guys? Is all you can say?! Your 16 teen alice, and your pragnet" Emmet turned around to face me. I looked down ashamed, I replayed the story in my head again getting ready to explain it.

"guys I can explain"

"explain how you spelt with some guy?! No I think ill spair you this one" Jasper snapped, I looked at him taken back, jasper never got mad at me no matter what. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched all of them slowly walk out the door. When I was all alone I started crying. The doctor walked in right after them

"Well alice, your healthy and so is the baby. You just need to stop being so stressed though" The doctor ripped a paper off his clip board and handed it to me,

"take this down stairs and they will give you some pills to help" he smiled, I nodded and watched as he walked away. I got up and found my clothes and changed, stopping to look in the mirror at my stomach, there was a little baby bump, I rubbed it lightly.

"my little boy, or my little girl" I whispered with a small smile. I tossed the paper into the garbage, no way am I taking pills if I'm pragnet. I slowly walked down to the lobby, it was raining and I don't suppose emmet waited for me. There's no possible way im taking a cab, never ever again will i. The only thing to do is walk in the rain. I pulled the hood of my sweater up and headed for my long journey.


	25. Was it a dream or a memory?

Carsile pov.

Making progress would be an understatment. As much as It hurt to see bella in fear, I'm happy to say she reconizes us. She's bin dreaming about her past, but she dosint completely trust us yet though. But she is ready to leave the hospital, the longest 2 weeks of my life. We got our plane tickets and boarded. Esme sat across from bella.

"So bella, back home jasper, emmet, rosalie, and alice live there" Esme said slowly. Bella sat there consitrading, and nodded her head.

"I think I remember" she said quitly. It did break my heart that she cant remember anything. But I hope that she will regain the rest of her memory back.

Alice's pov.

Life since mom and dad left has bin hell. Ever since jasper told everybody about my baby, everybody in the house has ignored me. When I walk into a room it goes silent, and I over hear them talking about how disapointed they are, if only they knew the real they didn't even give me a chance to explain. So they can talk about me all they want, they'll be sorry when I move out. I'v already started packing, I have no idea where im going, I only have my job but it dosint pay much. Maby if im lucky ill find a cheap apartment.

Bella's pov.

"so bella, back home jasper, emmet, rosalie, and alice live there" Esme said slowly, I tried to think back into the memorys that I dreamed about, I tried to remember hard, jasper sounded very familiar, all of the names did. Than it clicked my step siblings.

"I think I remember" I said quitly not to sure. I don't completely trust carsile and esme yet, but there the only people that are willing to look after me and after the flashbacks I had in my dreams, my best guess is that they are a big part of my life.

"Bella its going to be a long flight why don't you try and sleep?" Carsile asked after a while. I nodded my head, and grabbed the pillow next to me. I closed my eyes and drifted.

_I was in a field with a blonde haired guy, he looked at me with love in his eyes, he pulled closer to me, and kissed me. The kiss was long, but wasint preasured. We pulled away when I felt water drip onto my nose, we looked up to see rain falling, I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around him _

"_edward I love you" I smiled._

"_me to bella" he whispered, kissing the top of my head. _

"_bella" The voice was faint, im pretty sure edward couldint here it._

"_bella" the voice odly enough sounded like carsile. _

"bella honey were home" carsile's soft voice woke me, we were in front of a huge white house. It looks familiar, but I just cant name it. I followed carsile and esme, carsile wrapped his arm around esme, I watched with aw, this must be a relief to be home from what they have told me. Destress finally, that they have found me. Carsile opended the door for me.

"Welcome bella" He smiled, I nodded my head at him as I stepped in. It's a nice house I have to say that.

"Rosalie,emmet, jasper, alice" esme called up the stairs. One by one they all appeared.

"Bella!" one of them shouted. She took off towards me, I back away behind carsile.

"rosealie, we have to explain some things to you" Esme said softly

"Bella has lost her memory" carsile began, some of them gasped, I studied each and everyone of them.

"She is slowly regaining her memory back through dreams. She barley remembers you guys so take it easy" Carsile then motioned for me to step forward.

"um uh I" I stuttered shyly.

"its okay bella" A big guy said with a smile. He looked very familiar. Emmet or jasper.. ill take a shot in the dark.

"uh um emmet?" I asked. His face turned into a huge grin

"She remembers me!" he boomed, I let a little lauph out, carsile smiled

"ill show you to your room" He smiled, I nodded and followed him upstairs.

"this is the bathroom, you share it with alice and rosalie" He motioned to a pink bathroom, im taking it we are rich from the looks of the house.

"and here is your room" carsile opended a door that said bella's room in nice handrighting. He opended the door, I stepped in, oddly enough it didn't feel strange like I belong here. I sat down on the couch in the corner,

"Bella you must be tired so Ill leave you to sleep, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, we want to help you so much" carsile smiled.

"uh carsile-uh dad" I asked, his face beemed at me

"dad feels right" he smiled

"who's edward?" I asked, he looked at me for a second before awnsering.

" He's one of my friends sons, you didn't know him to well before you lost your memory" I nodded my head

"good night bella" Carsile gave me a small smile, and shut my door. Eventually after looking around my room, I found pajamas and crawled into bed thinking about this edward. Was it a dream or a memory? Because for some reason I don't believe carsile.


	26. miscarage

Alice's pov.

When I heard mom and dad's car pull up, I knew I was in deep shit. They were probably stressed having to leave bella back in forks. So when I heard carsile call us, I was pretty curious. But when I seen bella I couldint believe it, from what I over heard jasper talking about there was know way she could be home.

"Bella!" Rosalie smiled, running down the stairs, but I watched as bella stepped back behind dad. I started in shock.

"guys there something we need to talk about" mom started with a small smile

"bella has lost her memory" dad began, I stood there in shock, memory lost?

"She is regaining her memory back slowly, through her dreams. She barely remembers you guys so take it easy" dad finshed, I walked away silently back into my room. Oh how Im going to miss my room, I cant even imagine how ugly the apartment is going to be. Not even my fashion talent could fix it, even if I had money. Which I don't, i was barely able to get what I got.( yes I know you cant get an apartment under 16 without parents consent or something but just play along please) maby it would be better just to let bella forget me, I wont be here long anyway. I'll be starting my knew life with my baby soon.

As much as It hurts to leave my family, I don't think I can face there disapointed face's. I laid in bed thinking about my life ahead.

"alice" I heard carsile's angry voice shout. Nice attitude change. Slowly I walked down the stairs ready to have my story told. As esme and carsile came into view my heart broke, disapointment showed deeply. When carsile saw me he said only 3 words

"How could you?" He said staring at me, how can I explain this

"I didn't mean to" I defended

"You didn't mean to?" Carsile lauphed bitterly.

"No dad please"

"please what?!" he shouted,

"honey please just calm down" mom put her hand on dads shoulder.

"alice just go to your room I cant look at you" Carsile turned away. Tears ran down my face, nobody even cared enough to hear my story. I walked up the stairs, jasper passed me.

"alice whats wrong?" He sounded angry still, but concerned. I'm not in the mood for this either.

"nuthing not that you would want to listen" I snapped, slamming my bedroom door shut. I crawled into bed crying.

When I woke up I laid in bed. I rubbed my stomach,

"You're the only thing that I could possibly want, your going to make me very happy when you come onto earth" I whispered. Even though the dad was a sick basterd I hope that he or she dosint look like him. Eventually I crawled out of bed, I went to the bathroom, but when I went to flush I noticed red. I froze. I looked at my underwear, blood. From what I have heard your not suppost to bleed while your pregnat. I sat down on the bathroom floor. My stomach turned into knots. I rolled onto my side and clutched my stomach. Moaning the pain was unbarable. I sent a silent pray up to god, that its not a miscarage. I don't know how long I laid on the floor. But there was a knock on the door.

"alice hurry up" Rosailies angry voice shouted knocking on te door. I let a sob out, still pissed as ever. She rattled the door for a second before it opended.

"alice?" She asked walking in. I was hit with more pain from my stomach. I let a loud sob out,

"alice? Alice should I get dad?" Rosalie panicked. I let a little scream out, that followed more sobbing.

"alice?" Dad's voice flowed.

"get out" I tried to keep my voice steady, but pain in my stomach it turned into a scream.

"come on alice" Dad's voice was concered. He slowly picked me up, I moaned in pain. Eventually we got to the hospital. It was all just a blur, they hooked machines up, ran test's. Who though today would turn out like this? I laid in the hospital bed, I could hear my family just outside probably in the waiting room. My dad walked in, how didn't I see this coming?

"alice" he said, I looked up at him.

"you've had a miscarag" he didn't look all the sad. Tears ran down my face.

"do you even know?" I snapped

"what do I want to know?" he looked taken back.

"How im even pragnet?!" I shouted

"That one isint hard" He started getting angry.

"Oh it is, I was raped" i snapped at him, barring my head in my pillow I don't even want to see him.


	27. Its not far

Bella's pov.

I woke up very early. But I don't know what to do, just go downstairs? It didn't feel right, like im invading. Last night I had another dream or memory I don't know. But it seemed real, I think If I meet this edward ill know for sure.

"Somebody get bella" I heard somebody say. I looked over to the door to see esme walking in,

"oh your up, bella please do come with us alice has to go to the hospital" Esme looked at me pleading. I nodded my head and got up and followed esme out to the car. Emmet drove, carsile sat in the front with alice, and the rest of us sat In the back. We made it to the hospital but we all had to sit in the waiting room.

"so bella how are you feeling?" jasper asked

"uh better" I said shyly.

"aw bell's its okay" emmet pulled me into a huge hug. I let a little giggle out

" ill remember soon I hope" I bit my lip.

"I know you will bella, I miss you my clumsy sister" Rosalie smiled, I smiled back at her.

"so uh why is alice in the hospital?" I asked

"she's pragnet" jasper said bitterly. I swear I could of heard jelously in his voice.

"jasper calm down" esme said, it was silent after that. We had to wait a while to leave so I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

_I ran away from charlie, I must of only bin about 10 or 9. I kept on yelling at him to just leave me alone. It's pretty clear charlie wasint fit enough to keep up with me, but I was becoming tired. I kept on telling myself to run farther but I did eventually stop, just in time for charlie to catch me. I screamed_

"_Isabella" His voice slurred._

"_daddY" I cried, trying to pull away. This confused me, isint carsile my dad? He slapped my across the face as I started crying. He pushed me down onto the grownd. I picked myself up and took off running out the front door. I ran down the side walk, hearing charlie's yelling after me. Tears ran down my face, I knew I was going to get the biggest beating of my life when I get home._

"_excuse me?" A blonde haired man asked, he looked about 20,21 the most. A woman stood beside him about the same age._

"_are you alright?" He asked studieing me._

"_no" I sobbed. The lady bent down to my height_

"_Whats the matter honey?" She asked_

"_he said not to tell anybody" I sobbed, her face read understanding. She carefully pulled me into a hug._

I woke up sweating.

"bella are you alright?" Esme asked, she said looking at me. I nodded my head, esme is the lady from my dream.

"did you have a flashback?" Emmet asked, putting a magazine down. I nodded my head. They all looked at me waiting.

"uh it was you and carsile, when you guys first found me" I said quitly. Esme moved closer and put her arm around me.

"its okay bella" she murmed, stroking my head. I realized we were still here.

"uh what time is it?" I asked

"its about 7 or 8 at night" Esme awnsered

"why are we here so late?" I asked, maby something happened with alice

"alice had a miscarage" esme said sadly. Why isint she conforting alice?

"Shouldint you be with alice?" I asked,

"carsile is dealing with her" Esme said softly

"dealing?" I asked, shocked

"she's only 16 bella" She said stroking my hair.

"what room is she in?" I asked,

"101" Esme said, I pulled away, and found her room. I knocked on the door lightly

"alice?" I said softly walking in. She had her head barried under a pillow. I knew she was crying. Alice looked up

"bella?" Her voice was shocked

"im so sorry alice" I said grabbing a seat and sitting next to her.

"thanks bella" She looked happy that I was here.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked.

"uh, yes. You and carsile are the only one's who know" She said softly. I nodded my head listing.

"it was on a wensday night I think, I was at the library, carsile and esme weren't home so I had to call a cab to come and pick me up. The cab driver looked nice enough, he asked me were I lived so I told him. I was caught in my book that I had tooken out, that I didn't even notice we totally were not heading to our house. I didn't want to do anything rash that would tip him off I knew that I wasint going home. For all I knew he could have had a gun, which I was right. Eventually I had to put my book down and ask him were we were. You know the idoit act. He stopped the car along some high way, and pulled his gun out. Bella I thought I was going to die, I didn't think there was anyway I was going home that night" Alice looked down crying. I pulled her into a hug

"its okay alice, im really sorry I cant remember anything, im sure you probably told me" I said blushing a little

"oh no bella don't get mad at yourself you cant help it, and I didn't tell anybody" I nodded.

"he took me to some cheap motel, tied me up, and- and" she broke down into sobs. I held her hand

"he raped me bella" she sobbed.

"alice" I said softly, she looked at me sobbing still.

" Alice it didn't kill you, it made you stronger. You've taken the most pain that somebody could have, and you still go on living life, trying to move on, because your strong" I said, tearing up.

"thanks bella" She barely murmed, before sobbing again. I don't think leaving her tonight would be wise, carsile and I only know the truth. She has nobody else to talk to, or confort her. I crawled onto the hospital bed with her and laid down.

. . . . .

"bella?" alice asked, I opended my eyes, the clock on the wall said 4 in the morning. I yawned a little

"yah ally?" I asked

"I had my lifed planned, I didn't think mom and dad would have wanted me around with a kid, that reminded them how much I disapointed them." She said sadly

"alice, they would have always wanted you around. Who wouldint want you around, your one of the best's people somebody could want around" I smiled in the dark

"thanks, but oddly I wasint scared of becoming a mother. I couldint wait, I couldint wait for a child that I could love and take care of, sombody who would always love me" she smiled, I could tell she was crying again.

"but it all got taken away from me" She cried

"I know honey" I whispered, grabbing her hand.

"its not far bells, its not far" She sobbed.

"I know" I murmed.


	28. Leaving

Bella's pov.

I know a lot about my family now, I remember a lot of things. But I still don't remember to much about edward Im certain that edward isint my imagination, but dad keeps saying that edward and I were never even friends. Confusing right? But I put my problems aside for alice, she still hasint told anybody but dad, maby dad told mom I don't know really. But today alice is coming home from the hospital, and everybody is still mad at her.

"bella im not sure I can do this" alice whispered, as we pulled up

"it will be fine alice, if any of them bother you, ill sock it to them" I made a fist, she giggled a little, dad gave me a look from the front. I sent a glare, he knows whats happened and yet he hasint said or talked or even apolgized to alice like a real father. Im starting to doubt dad. We got out of the car, dad walked inside, alice and I slowly made our way.

"bella?" alice asked

"hmm?" I looked at her.

"If they don't want to listin to my story, I know its a lot to ask but will you leave with me?" She asked quitly. I looked at her in shock. Leaving? She's only 16. But the thought of alice hurting because nobody will listin was bigger than how old she was.

"yes" I said quitly after thinking it over.

"really?" She asked

"yes alice, you're my sister and if leaving will make you feel better than im all for it" I said with a small smile. She smiled at me and hugged me. I yawned a little

"bella you should probably go to sleep" Alice smiled

"A nap sounds good" I lauphed. Alice nodded in agreement

"Well are you going to talk to the family?" I asked

"I guess, if they want to listin" She said sadly

"they will trust me" I said confidently, we walked inside the house, I made my way upstairs to my room. The minute I laid down I was asleep.

Alice pov.

I watched as bella made her way upstairs, I have to tell them. I made my way upstairs, ill start with jasper. I knocked on the door lightly, for some reason I really hope he belevies me.

"yah?" I heard him yell, I silently opended the door. I watched as his face went from bordom to anger.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly, I was taken back, im not used to this jasper.

"to explain" I said quitly

"Save it, I think I know what happened" He said turning his stario on. I marched over to his stario and turned it off.

"what the hell alice?" He shouted

"No you don't know what happened" I shouted

"fuck alice just go, I barely want to call you my sister, never mind step" he said codly. Tears weld in my eyes, that hurt. I numbly walked out of his room. Eventually I tried to talk to emmet and rose, basically the same thing didn't want to listin. I guess now all there is to do is run. I walked up to my room, grabbed my suitcase and started packing. I started with basics, toothbrush,tooth paste, combs, soap. Then I started counting my money that I have bin saving, about 900 or so dollars I have saved. I shoved it into my pocket. I packed pillow and blanket, for both bella and i. So I started packing bella's stuff next. Everything was left in the corner of my room. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a pen and paper.

_Dear family._

_ Bella and I have left. Why bella? Bella is the only one who cares enough to listin to what I have to say, even though she has lost her memory. She's my real sister, not by blood of course. But read it or don't this is my story that I have bin so desperatly trying to tell. _

_ I was raped._

_Shocked? You should be. Guilty? You should feel a lot of. Remorse? Save it._

_About a month ago or maby futher back was when it happened. I was at the library, but didn't have a ride home so I called a taxi, but what I didn't know was that the taxi driver had a gun and was not taking me home anytime when I called home because I was staying at a friends? More like a hotel, tied up. Only reason I got away was house keeping. She untied me and was going to get me help, but I ran. I took the bus home, and remainded living life as if it never happened. But then I got pregnat, I was happy. I had a baby I would get to care for, and hopefully care about me. But he or she was taken away from me, and none of you even give a shit to ask if im okay. So here it goes guys, im not okay, I probably wont be okay. So one last word to you guys, Good bye._

Tears stained the paper. I signed it with my signature. I checked the time about 11 or 12 at time to star loading the car up. Silently everything that got packed up was moved into the trunk. I started the car and ran back upstairs before anybody could hear us, I grabbed the note and ran to bellas room.

"bella?" I asked, shaking her lightly

"hmm?" she asked sleepy opening her eyes

"were leaving" I said, it took a moment before she sat up

"okay just give me a minute to gather some things" she yawned standing up.

"I packed you clothes and your things" I said walking out. I walked into the kitchen and put the folded note on the table, bella soon came walking down the stairs.

"were we heading?" she asked walking out the door.

"not sure let me grab a map" I said walking back into the kitchen, I dug around in the drawers before I found it.

"here we go" I said. I started opening it, but I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We both froze in spot.

"Bella? Alice? What are you doing up so late?" Carsile asked,

"why are you guys not in pajamas?" He asked studing us. Bella looked at me

"just read the note" I said, I nodded to bella and we both took off for the door.

"alice bella!" I heard him shout, as we opended the door, and got in.

"good bye home" I whispered, and spead off


	29. Good bye

Edward's pov.

Bella lost her memory, and carsile forbids me to see her ever. He said that she's to fragile right now and probably for awhile before he will even let me look at bella. But I promised myself that im going to wait intill I get the okay from carsile to see bella. That's the only thought that keeps me going through the day, carsile's the doctor and knows whats better.

BANG BANG

I heard something outside. I looked over to my alarm clock, 3:45 in the morning. Probably nuthing, I rolled over.

BANG BANG

I got up and put on some jeans. I walked slowly to the door, grabbing the bat from the closet.

BANG BANG

I opend the door.

"EDWARD" I heard bella's voice

"bella?" I asked

"come on get ready were leaving" She walked in. I wonder if she has her memory back, probably

"wait do you have?"

"I have some of it back" she said walking to my bedroom. She walked into my closet and started throwing clothes in a backpack

"Were are we going?" I asked a little amused, same old bella.

"Not sure yet" she said walking out and into my bathroom. She grabbed my toothbrush. She handed me the bag

"fill it with whatever else you need" She said, walking over to my bed pulling off the the two pillows and the blanket. She walked out of the room. I walked back into the bathroom, grabbing shampoo, soap and a brush.

"Will I need money?" I shouted.

"Yah" I heard her shout back. I grabbed my bank card and shoved it in my pocket. I was about to leave, but stopped and grabbed my cell phone and charger.

"im ready" I said walking out, just in time to see bella pulling foot out of my fridge, and alice pulling food from the cubberts.

"having fun?" I asked. Alice turned to me

"this is not fun" She smiled, closing the door.

"come on we need to get a move on before dad alerts police" Bella said shutting the fridge and running down the steps and making her way to the car. She lifted the trunk, bella's and alice's stuff laid there. She threw my stuff in mixed. Walked back over to the car and got in.

"Alice said she's driving first, than me, than you" Bella said, alice walked in opend the trunk threw my stuff in, I put my stuff in and got in the back.

"why am I in the back?" I asked with a small smile

"because lady's get the front" i heard bella lauph. Alice sped out of the drive way. Alice turned some music on, we listined to the music silently intill we passed the thank you for visting sign

"good bye" alice shouted, giggling.

"good bye" Bella shouted louder

" BYEE" I shouted too lauphing


	30. you scared the shit out of me bella

I laid my head against the window, alice was sound asleep in the back.

"edward?" I asked

"yes bella?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I had these flashbacks of us, or dreams im not completely sure" I said quitly.

"what were they about?" he asked shyly.

"there was one of you and I kissing, like we were madly in love" I said blushing a little.

"oh" He said quitly

"Dad said they werent real, but its like I don't believe him, the flashback seemed to real" I said stressed.

"Edward, before I lost my memory uh were you and i?" I asked blushing

"Yes" He smiled a little. I smiled, also but it was quickly replaced by anger, Dad lied to me?

"whats the matter bella?" Edward asked,

"Carsile lied to me" I said hurt

"im sorry bella, im sure Carsile was only doing what he thinks is safe" Edward grabbed my hand, I didn't pull back. It just felt right

"But he lied to me" I wanted to shout, but I kept my voice even

"I know bella, but all that matters is we have each other now" He rubbed my hand a little. I nodded my head,

"why don't you try and sleep a little ok?" Edward asked, I nodded my head and laid back again

"edward?" I murmed,

"yes bella?" He asked,

"I love you"

"I love you bella" I shut my eyes with a little smile.

_I opended the door, I searched around a little. Charlie was no were in site, I limped to the front door and opended it. But froze, charlie stood there, angry and smelled like beer. He picked my up, walked over to the basement door, and threw me. Threw me down the stairs, I screamed loudly, holding myself in pain. I kept murming why? Over and over again._

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella honey please wake up._

I opended my eyes

"are you alright bella?" Edward asked concered, I nodded my head letting tears fall free.

"holly crap bella, you scared the living shit out of me!" Alice whined from the back seat. I let a little lauph out,

"do you wanna talk about it?" Edward asked,

"uh it was about charlie, it was when he had kidnapped me, I was trying to escape and he caught me and threw me down the stairs" I said quitly. Edward pulled me into a hug

"that monster will never hurt you again" He murmed into my ear, for some reason I believed him


	31. you wont catch me alive!

Edward and I always rode beside each other, its bin 4 days since we left for our trip. Alice is set on not going back, but I think edward wants to go back, and truth be told I kinda miss home, but I would never tell alice that.

"Guys im going to grab some coffee want anything?" Edward asked shutting the door.

"uh yah ill come too" I got out and walked over to edward he grabbed my hand and we walked in hand in hand. Edward went to the coffee machine, I went over to get an engery drink. I waited for edward to come come over to the counter to pay. As I waited I looked around , and noticed something that made me sweat.

**MISSING**

**Isabella swan Alice Cullen**

** Edward Anthony Mason**

And pictures where hanging just above our names, I knew that dad would look for us but posters all around canada? Edward come walking up to the counter

"bell-"

"Uh jason honey can you uh pay the nice man with a really big tipp" I kept on looking back to the poster, hoping maby edward would notice.

"bella, please cut it out" He chuckled a little, I slapped myself in the head.

"Your total is 4.99" The guy working the till eyed us funny. I grabbed my drink, and pulled edward out of the gas station as fast as I could.

"HURRY UP" I yelled at him, shutting the door. I looked back and seen that the gas attendent finally realized why, he has the phone in his hand, and holding the missing paper sheet.

"DRIVE" I shouted at edward, he stepped on the gas pettle and we sped off.

"Bella what the fuck?" Edward asked

"Theres a paper of us all, in there for missiing!" I panicked.

"like missing people?" Edward asked,

"yes you retard! We have to leave town" I stressed opening up my drink, and chugging it

"damit bella, you know your not suppose to have energy drinks" Edward said ticked off a little, he tried to grab it from me, but I chugged the rest of it and gave him the can.

"have it!" I shouted, my legs started shaking.

"whats going on?" I heard alice yawn

"WE WE WE WE WE WE WE WENT IN THE GAS STATION AND PICTURES OF US WERE HANINGGG!" I shouted stuttering

"bella calmn down right now" Edward breathed, bahaha ticket off.

"Make me DADDDYYY" I shouted, I unbuckled my seatbelt, I think that they thought I was going to jump out of the car, bahaha not the case. I jumped into the back seat.

"Bella I swear to god" I heard edward mumble. Something caught my eye, red and blue lights. SHINY

"Edward edward edward!" I shouted

"alice please remind me never to buy bella an engery drink again" Edward said annoyed

"EDWARD THE COPS ARE BEHIND US FLAGIN US DOWN" I shouted, realizing the situwation

"shit" Alice ran her hands through her hair. Edward pulled over, and rolled his window down.

"Well well well" I heard the cop observe.

"looks like you guys are found, and two of you without of seatbelt" He opend the door,

"you guys need to go to my car, and ill drive you guys to the police station" Edward got up, alice climbed forward and got out, I made it look like I was to but I shut the door, and locked them.

"wooh wait!" the police officer knocked on the window, I stuck my toung out at him. I started the car, how do I drive?i pushed on the gas pettle a little. The car jerked forward. I heard a knock on the other side of the window. I looked to see alice, I unlocked the door, she got in

"Bella come on its over" She rubbed my shoulder

"NOT YET" I shouted, I stepped on the gas pettle, her door shut, and we took off. Straight into the ditch, he crashed into one of those fence things for cows and horses. The police and edward came running over, I unlocked the door got out and took off running into the field.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE" I shouted, tripped into long grass.

Edwards pov.

I stood there shocked as I watched bella hit the gas, they went straight into the ditch into a fence, me and the police officer took off runing to see if they were okay. But bella had other plans, she jumped out of the car, and took off running into the field.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE" she shouted, she tripped into long grass disapearing from veiw. She truly is amazing.


	32. the end

I paced around the holding cell. I cant believe there making us stay in here, they said mother and father are on there way to pick us up, but its about a 3 or 4 day drive. Im scared out of my wits, some of the people that have bin in here with in the 4 days, lets just say im never doing this again. But lets change the subject, I have my memory back just like doctor dude said, and im so not inpressed with dad. If I had it my way we wouldint be going back

"bella come sit down please" Edwards conforting voice called to me. I turned back, he looked conftorble, lounging on a bench against the wall. I made my way over and leaned against edward.

"I wanna get out of here" I murmed into his shoulder. This is like hell.

" I know bella" he rubbed my shoulder conforting, I held the tears back im feeling very home sick and just wanna go home. Alice scooted over and sat on the other side of edward, she barried her head on his shoulder.

"its okay" he murmed, makes me wonder how he's being so calm.

"cullen, and mason" The guard called, I stood up, and followed him. I looked down ashamed when I seen mom and dad. I know there mad, but I took off running towards them, and pulled them into tight hugs.

"im sorry!" I murmed, the tears I held back spilt. Slowly the responded the rubbed my back and comfortated me, when I pulled away I stood back with alice and edward. I grabbed alice's hand,

"im sorry alice, I just really felt home sick" I whispered in her ear. She nodded, she slowly stepped forward and hugged them. I could hear the sobbs that echoed from her.

"im sorry!" she repeated over and over. I held edward close, he wrapped his arm around me, I watched mom and dad, they didn't look mad or anythig. Just releived. When alice calmed down a bit, we walked around to police desk, alice,edward,esme, and I we took a seat on the couch while dad talked to the officer. After about a half hour, dad turned around.

"lets get going guys" he said, we nodded. Silently we got up and walked to the parking lot. We got in the car, Im scared to ask about alice's car.

"well guys" dad started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"im very sorry" I whispered.

"no bella please don't, this is my fault, this was all my idea" alice started to ramble

"I just wanted to get away, to stop thinking about everything, bella was only trying to help me out, and I though-"

"alice were not mad, infact I think we should start apoligzing" I small smile started to form on my face.

"we have a long way home, so I think we can start by talking about what happenend to you alice" dad said softly. Alice looked up, she took a deep breathe.

The end.

_Finally! __ thank you guys so much for reading, and im sorry that It ended, but the sequal will be coming when ever I get around to wrighting it. Ps im very sorry that it has taken forever to wright these last two chapers, and im sorry this chapter wasint very long._


	33. Chapter 33

SEQUAL IS UP :)


End file.
